


It Is Just Another Normal Day... Right?

by HereWeShipEverything



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: And o no, And who is Oswald to say no to the puppy face?, Angst and Fluff, But mostly fluff, Dad Harvey Mode on, Ed decides to adopt a penguin, Ed just wants to stop being whisked away with cars by people, Edward and Zsasz are best friends can you believe that, Harvey and Oswald fight over the child, He just asks, I should be sleeping, I'm NOT!, In Which GCPD cares, In Which GCPD is actually friendly towards Ed., Kid!Nygma, Memes come to life in this one, Milkshake is the ingredient of soul - Zsasz, Milkshakes are where it all began, Mother Hen Oswald, Oh and Jerome kidnaps Edward but they have fun in the end, Penguin with a shotgun, Someone is overprotective, Victor is not good with kids but he tries, Worried Jim, and someone wants their kid friend back. Choose which is which, but guess what, from the entire fanfic, no literally, worried Harvey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereWeShipEverything/pseuds/HereWeShipEverything
Summary: How would certain characters in Gotham would react if they met Kid Nygma?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well well hello! It seems I am not sleeping again and starting a new fanfic instead of updating the old one. I recently changed my phone and I lost all the new chapters I wrote for that fanfic so it will take a lot while for me to get some stuff written for it again.
> 
> And so while you all wait, have this! I WILL update this one daily!

1- Oswald

It was a long way, becoming the ruler of the underground without actually getting killed. But he couldn't say he wasn't proud of the results. He got rid of Fish, got Zsasz to his side, which he was really glad. He just wished he was on Jim's good side too. He would make a good ally, and even a friend.

  
Everything had gone smoother than he thought, doing business with other gangs. But there was one thing that threatened everyone in the entire Gotham.

Another scientist gone insane.

Normally it wouldn't even bat an eye. But it did, when this man's victims started to age, deage or even die. And the victims were chosen very randomly, no connection to one another or between the scientist. It was an advantage, it got GCPD off his back. From what he heard, no victim stayed alive long enough for GCPD to find out and study what was causing this... This Mutation, Oswald named it since no one else was naming it.

It even got worse when the man attacked the GCPD.

 

With a sigh, Oswald marched through the crowd of officers and detectives, towards one specific room. He chose to NOT wear his usual suit, which thankfully no one noticed him without. Just a change of chothes, and they wouldn't even notice the king of Gotham right under their noses, Oswald beamed. He was here to bring Jim, we'll, sneak in, the information he asked in order to put someone else behind the bars. But it wasn't just the only reason.

He had another friend to visit here.

His dear friend, Edward. The man who saved him, when he could have done a favor for the whole Gotham and left him there in the woods, left to die and bleed out while mourning the death of his mother. But he didn't. He didn't know why the man was there, in the middle of the night, but he sure was thankful. The forensic opened his door to him, made sure he healed up, had supplies before he left and never told anyone.

No one simply would have done that without asking something back. But Edward did.

And as usual, Dear Jim was NOT sitting at his desk again, which Oswald couldn't help but to mumble things in Other language, mostly cursing. But oh well, he was NOT going to run after Jim like that ever again. If Jim wanted something from him, he would have to come to him and get it. And if Oswald was in the giving mood.

So that left him the other choice, visiting his friend. Sneaking the small plastic bag into his pocket that had evidence, he tried to limo as less as he could, moving towards the Lab. Hoping luck would be on his side again, he looked around before pushing the door open, sighing when he didn't see the riddle loving forensic in the room. It was completely empty, but it was not that clean too.

Files and papers were open around at the examination table, which he knew that was Edward's work. That man used every surface possible if that meant working. He gently shut the door, looking around for a chair before sitting down, humming the so familiar song quietly.

Ten minutes passed, and Edward didn't come. Deciding to come at another time, he sat up, opening the door once again to peek his head out, checking if the coast was clear. Just when he was halfway, he saw the tall figure with the hair that was combed back, following Harvey like a lost puppy, taking notes. He was so focused on whatever the man was doing he didn't even notice Oswald staring. After another long minute, in order to not lose sight of Edward, Oswald followed them quietly, finally getting Edward's attention. It was just a side glance, but he knew that sparkle in the forensic's eyes when he saw it.

When Ed was done, Oswald noticed,he was making his way towards Oswald, walking has fast as he could without drawing attention to himself, meeting Oswald at the same spot Edward asked him the riddle.

"What are you doing here?" was the instant question, thrown at him. "If they see you they won't hesitate to-" Oswald decided to cut in, knowing that his friend would keep rambling if someone did not stop him.

"I know what im doing is dangerous, Edward. I was mainly here to give Jim something, but he looks like he is nowhere to be seen. So, I decided to wait and say hi to you" Oswald explained, hoping it would calm Edward down.

Edward sighed, and opened his mouth to say something when the luck he wished upon him for that day seemed to leave him.

And hell broke loose.

Before he knew it, everyone Was yelling, evacuating the building while some took cover behind desks, and some pulling their Guns from their holders. For a second he thought they noticed him, until he heard the oh so familiar scream of the scientist

Of fucking great.

Just great.

The man grabbed something from his belt, before aiming at the center of the building, throwing It which let out some sort of crystalized gaz, which soon turned into liquid and then gas in seconds, giving enough time for the people to get away from it.

Unlike Edward And Oswald.

Before he knew it, he felt someone tugging him away from where he once stood, opening his eyes to see Edward Tugging him away to the lab. Smart.

Edward immediately locked the door once both were inside, taking deep breaths. Oswald checked himself for any crystal pieces, smiling once he found none sticking into his flesh. After two minutes of breathing deeply and coughing, Edward tugged Oswald Out "We need to get you out of here it's not safe for you"

Suddenly panic settled on Oswald as Edward said "you"

"And it's not safe for yo-" but before he knew it, he was outside where he met with fresh air again, not even noticing Edward Running back in, probably to check on others and do his job as a forensic.

But he was his friend, wasn't he? What if that man returned, and decided to go genocide upon the GCPD? No, he couldn't let that happen, expecially when Edward was inside that building

So he limped back, as fast and quietly as he could, playing the role of a man looking for his friend. Well it was true, he was looking for his friend. He frowned when he didn't see him anywhere, where people were sitting down, coughing because of the gas they have inhaled during the bomb throwing or whatever it was. Wanting to make sure at least his friend was alright which he wouldn't admit easily, he knocked on the door of the lab. "Ed?"

No answer.

He tried again.

And then-

A grunt.

"Ed, open this door right now..." he tried again. And this time he had a reply

A whine.

"Alright that's it in coming in. You better be away from the door!" He warned before forcing the door open. But oh boy he should have gotten himself ready for what he was about to see.

Instead of Edward or anyone he knew the face of, there was a kid. Who was this kid? What was he doing here? How did he get in?

" Who are you?" He asked without missing a beat. The hardness of his voice must have scared the kid, because he was faced with the same whimper he heard before

"Please don't get mad. I didn't do anything wrong"

Taking his time to think of a reply, Oswald took in the appearance of the kid. He had hair, close to Orange and Brown, with wide eyes, nerdy clothes and glasses that was too familia-

Edward

His eyes went wide, bigger than the kids as he slowly closed the door, so he wouldn't lose the kid. He didn't know how to approach a kid, he never liked them. He always thought they were just annoying brats. But this kid was just too... Familiar...

"Whats your name?" Trying the peaceful way around, he couldn't help but to notice the color returning to The kid's face even if so little, at his request being taken really seriously.

"Edward Nashton, Sir" Replied the kid, standing on his shaky legs, which he looked like were shaking.

Edward. Edward Edward Edward-

Edward

OH no.

_Oooh no, no no no no no_.

"Alright, Edward" He nodded his head.

He couldn't just leave this kid behind. He couldn't leave EDWARD behind. It wasn't even prooved that the victims survived, and he was not going to have his friend dying alone surrounded by people he didn't know, deaged or not.

"This is a place I cannot leave you alone, as a responsible adult. So all im going to ask is for you to come with me." He offered, watching the kid's face take form of frightened, into a curious and a happy one. Counting the small nod kid gave, Oswald managed to put on a soft smile. How was he supposed to not smile when the kid- his friend, Was looking so cute?

So he managed to sneak the kid out of the building and into the car he had Zsasz waiting across the street, amused by how the kid didn't yell for help or laughed at anything."Drivd,and don't ask anything Zsasz" he ordered, pulling down the hood of the ridiculously simple hoodie he had on.

And as soon as it was off the kid practically beamed

"Woah, your hair looks so spiky, how do you do that?" At first Oswd was confused by his hair getting the attention of Edward, but didn't comment when he saw the kid happy.

This was going to go fun and nice, he had that feeling again

 

 

Back at the GCPD, Harvey and Jim arrived just in time to recognize Oswald's car driving away. Harvey muttered something before going in, checking up on people. Just when they went out to grab lunch, the scientist decided to attack where they should have easily captured him but no, they couldn't.

"Hey Jimbo, come take a look at this" Harvey was kneeling next to a shard, half embedded to the wooden desk which was yet to turn into liquid.

Jim got into his knees next to Harvey, sighing. "Any news on if somrone became the victim again?"

"No, thankfully"

"Alright, let's go get Nygma so he can get a better look at this"

Both got back up to their feet at the same time, looking around. Jim was to comment about the lack of Riddles or a one weird Forensic guy in the building "Jim, I don't see Nygma anywhere. Where the hell is he, wasn't he too excited about this case?" Frowned Harvey, looking around again before locking his eyes on the half open door of the lab "let's check the lab" Harvey sighed.

Jim followed Harvey Into the lab, carefully pushing open the door, his one Hand on his gun as an instinct.

"Nygma...?" Jim looked around the room, frowning when he saw no trace of the forensic. "Where the hell is that guy?" he asked himself

"... Jim?" The tone that Harvey had showed that nothing good he was gonna tell. So instead of waiting, Jim turned around, walking until he was next to Harvey, looking down at what he was looking.

_**Nygma's lab Coat with shards around**_.

" oh no" Jim mumbled.


	2. Victor Zsasz

2- Victor Zsasz

He had been waiting in the car he was told to drive, right to where it was not safe for the boss. If anyone suspected The car or saw Oswald in those ridiculous clothes, everything that they had done would be for nothing. He really didn't know why giving the information by his own hands was important, he could have Zsasz or someone less suspectable person to do it. But then he heard that he wanted to visit another friend of his.

He knew the name of that guy. It was something like Nygma... Well, whatever his name was, he saved Oswald and kept him alive, he only knew. So he wouldn't say anything.

He considered getting out of the car, it was really uncomfortable in there. But with a bald head and being well known by some people stopped him. He was getting bored.

  
Three more minutes, Victor swore he counted every second, he was bored. He couldn't kill, stab, and was told to Just drive until it was life threatening and Oswald's life was at stake. But his boredom vanished with the sight of people running out of the GCPD Building, almost running over each other. He wondered if he should go in, his hand ready on the handle of the door until he saw Oswald limping as fast as he could towards the car with A k... id.

Oswald had a kid next to him. He never took him for a fan of kids. So he focused on the kid, trying to find out of by any way he knew this kid, or ever came across him even if it was for a second or two.

The kid couldn't be older than 8, with the thin body and nerdy glasses. The two hopped into the car, sitting in front of each other. Zsasz made sure to eye the kid and his boss every now and then, curiousity getting the better of him. Deciding to listen the two talk, he looked up to the mirror and at The kid, only to have a secret smile being shot his way, definitely with Oswald not knowing.

  
"Alright, Edward. Remember the building we left? No matter what happens, you do Not go in there." He noted That his boss was trying very hard to be nice to the kid- Did he just call the kid EDWARD?

OH. Oooh. Wait- Oh no.

If this was the same Edward, GCPD, if they cared, were going to search the entire city like dogs searching for the cat. And that explained why everyone had suddenly ran out of the GCPD building.

"Yes, Mister Cobblepot" Came the reply from the kid, as he sat straight in his seat.

  
For the rest of the ride they spoke very little, mostly about the kid. Like what was his favorite color (it was green with a small drop of Purple hidden, he saw Oswald smile, amused by the color choice of the kid), what food he loved eating, and small things like that.

After driving for half an hour, the mansion was in their sight. He heard a gasp from the back of the seet, probably the kid, seeing how big the mansion was. First one to get out was Oswald, then Zsasz and then the kid.

"Zsasz, I have some things to do which I cannot take Edward with me to. I want you to watch over him." Oswald explained, looking down at The kid.

Victor nodded, also looking down at the kid. The kid looked at Oswald for a second with hesitation before locking eyes with Victor.

Another driver took his place in th driver seat, and Oswald disappeared into the car, leaving the two together, in the mansion, all alone.

"Let's go inside" Victor hummed, leading the way to the mansion as if he always lived inside there. Well, if he found a door all he had to do was pick the lock. The kid just gave a sharp nod, following Victor to the mansion. "What's your name?" the kid asked.

"Call me Victor" Victor answered, making a beeline straight to the kitchen. No Penguin to yell at him while he ate away his kitchen was good. "What should I call you?"

"Just call me Edward or Ed" The kid answered this time. He pulled two chairs, one for the kid and one for himself. When both settled, Edward was the one to break the silence.

"Let's play a game"

"what kind of game?" Victor asked, curiously

"I get to ask you a question, and then you get to ask me one. It's a fair game"

"Sounds like a nice way to kill the time" OH if only boss was here to hear his joke. The kid must have noticed it too, because he just giggled.

"Alright. What do you think about Oswald?" Now this was gonna be fun to listen

He shrugged "I dunno. He is nice, and has his way around talking. I don't know him too much, but I feel safe near him for some reason."

Victor nodded

"do you work for him?"

"Yeah, do you like riddles?"

At that the kid practically beamed like a Lantern. "Yeah! Do you?"

"I find it as a challenge to do sometimes. Which one, milkshake or chocolate?"

The kid gasped "I refuse to choose!"

"Do you want Chocolate Milkshake?"

"Do you know how to make it?"

Victor grinned.

 

In the end, Oswald Learned a really important lesson.

Do NOT leave Edward alone with Victor, if you do not want to find your kitchen very, very messy.


	3. Victor Friez Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, adding chapters daily! Oh I'm having so much fun writing these right now

Victor Friez uwu bab

  
Friez was starting to get really annoyed. He had so little process on the things he has been working, and little people paying. It finally got to him, that in Gotham you needed to either threaten or take something in return to get what you want. Oh how much he didn't want to do that, but it was Gotham.

With the suit he managed to craft from the last payment Penguin Made, with his gun in his hand, he made his way towards the small building Penguin told him to meet. He recently had been doing other people's job, hoping to get better payment and he just hoped that his hard work would pay off in the end of the day.

His boots making a sound with every step he took, he opened the door, looking in. He couldn't help but to get his hopes up when he was Penguin, a body guard, and a bag. Full of money, he hoped. He deserved every single dollar. He almost got himself killed for it!

"Penguin"

"Mr Friez" Both nodded at each other.

"I heard you wanted to meet. I presume this is about the payment?" he couldn't help but to be concerned over the sad smile Penguin had

"Yes, you are right. I know how much you need money to support your projects, and I am still trying to pay you greatly. However, I admit I regret telling you that the payment will be a little bit... Less than before. But don't worry, I will not stop paying you"

He didn't think he could feel his blood boil, since he was all cold, but he felt it. His grip on the enormous freezer gun -Penguin's nickname, which he grew bored to correcting- tightening. The bodyguard tensed at the sudden cold creeping into the building, looking down at Penguin.

"I Need that money, Mr Penguin. I hate to push you because you are the best payer and trustworthy I have come across, and I don't want to lose you." His voice was low, glaring daggers at Penguin.

Penguin just nodded his head, understanding. "I know. That's why I'm making the biggest pay I could, to you for the month." the bodyguard picked and offered the bag. It was better than nothing, he thought as Friez snatched the bag away.

"And how long will it go like this?" he practically growled

"We don't know. Maybe a week, a month or more. So, within my heart, I wish you good luck and well being" And with that the both walked away.

No. No. No! This went all wrong! He was supposed to get full payment. He was supposed to get materials, he was supposed to save HER! Penguin...

He was holding him from doing it all. And as he thought before, if you want a job done, you have to stop them from doing something, Like penguin does with the love of his life.

Now, didn't Penguin have a Mansion...?

 

 

After hours of research, stocking and getting ready, he had the mansion up close in his view. He had to freeze the Guards, which were more than usual around the house. Was Oswald trying to hide something? PROTECT something...? Or someone? Poor guards, they didn't see Him coming, and had done nothing wrong but to do their jobs. But oh well, what can he do?

Friez slowly got down from his landing place he carried a few things, after taking the guards out one by one, letting his freezer cool. The lights were on, so he predicted that Oswald, including whoever he was trying to hide, were in the house. His day was just getting better. He set the gun on the lowest level, slowly freezing the lock on the front door, cracking it afterwards to get in.

Once he was in, he could barely make out two people talking, one Oswald, and other someone very young that he didn't know.

"It's my mother's recipe, do you Like it?" Who was Penguin Talking to? And mother's recipe? Who was this person Penguin was so open to?

"Yes Oswald, it tastes amazing. Thank you" The other's voice was incredibly pitched, and- wait was that a kid? Was Penguin a father at such young age?

He couldn't help but to wander deeper into the mansion, changing the level to a higher one, the cold cloud escaping the the tip of his weapon

"Oswald? Why is it suddenly cold?" the kid asked again. From the door in front of him he could hear them perfectly, and see a small head next to the table, he presumed.

He heard Penguin Frown. "I have no idea, Ed. We have a fire too, maybe someone left the door ope-" Friez saw Penguin looking at the door with wide eyes, at the small icy clouds going through the cracks on the door. Taking it as his time to go in, Friez pushed the door open with his gun, watching Penguin pull the kid -it was Ed- away, placing himself between Friez and the kid.

"Y-You!-" Penguin stuttered, clenching his fists."Leave immediately!" he almost screamed. Friez couldn't help but to focus on the kid that hid behind Penguin's legs, looking at Friez with wide eyes. He looked-

Not scared

But amazed? Was it his hair? People always stared at his white hair.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline, Mr Penguin. You remember our deal. And as you said long ago, this is Gotham" he pointed the gun towards them. He was not going to shoot Penguin, of course. He aimed for the boots he noticed Penguin wearing, knowing with help, he could get out without any harm, freezing them.

Penguin yelped, trying to free his legs from the ice "Stay away!" He stil threatened, but watched Friez with wide eyes as he approached. "Stay away from The kid! Ed, get away from him!"

Friez raised an eyebrow, looking at the kid now. He never thought of even touching the kid. But this one looked very... Very important to penguin. And it was just. What he. Needed. Kneeling in front of the kid who was now hidden under a table, he smiled.

"Hey kid. It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you. What's your name?"

"Ed, don't even talk to him! Run!" penguin screamed.

Ed looked at Penguin worriedly, eyeing the once limping leg. "Is he okay?" was the first thing he asked.

Friez nodded his head "Of course he is. I only froze his boots to the ground. Now, I asked for a name" he tried to be gentle, but God, KIDS

"E-Edward" Came the reply from the kid.

"Alright Edward, Here is what's gonna happen. You and me are gonna leave Mr Penguin to think for a while" he stood back up "Now I would be very happy if you did not hide under the table" he grunted.

Ed peeked his head out, slowly getting away from the table. Instead of going for Friez, he grabbed a chair and placed it behind Penguin. This kid was far too kind to be in Gotham. "If you promise to not hurt Oswald, then I will come" He mumbled sadly.

Friez saw Penguin with wide, panicked eyes as he searched for anything, anything to free him from the ice. "FRIEZ STAY AWAY FROM HIM, I SWEAR I WILL NOT LEAVE A SINGLE DIRTY CORNER FOR YOU TO LIVE IF YOU TOUCH A SINGLE HAIR ON HIS HEAD"

Ignoring Penguin, He grabbed Edward, with force between gentle and harsh, tugging him towards the car he also hid for his escape, going as fast as he can. This plan was Really dangerous, and if something wrong happened he knew penguin WOULD do whatever he said at the mansion, or worse.

  
With half an hour worth of driving, the kid and him were back at his lair, he hoped that Penguin didn't know of. The place was rather cold, but he liked it that way. Once inside he placed his gun at an empty table, de attaching it from himself. He pointed a chair nearby for the kid to sit "There, sit. I will need you alive for the future" he didn't look to see that the kid did what he was told.

After 10 minutes of complete silence, Ed was the one to break it.

"I saw you freezing solid objects. How did you do that? It took nearly five seconds to freeze a rose in liquid nitrogen. So it would take a lot more time for something bigger to be frozen. What did you use??" the kid asked eagerly.

Friez froze in place, blinking a few times. The kid just asked something that no kid should know. How did the kid know so much stuff? It was rather interesting...

" A special substance " He replied instead. If people learned what he used, some megalomaniac would freeze th entire Gotham.

Unable to focus on what he was working at the moment, he turned around to look at the kid, only to be greeted with a sight that made him feel guilty. Ed was hugging himself, small clouds forming whenever he let the air out. Was the place that cold?

Sighing, he wandered around the room, until he found an old jacket he used to wear while working, before he was all... This. "Here, put this on, it will keep you warm" the kid immediately latched onto it, wrapping himself with the rather too long jacket. A little bit more taller the jacket would have been, and it would be better as a dress for Ed.

"Thank you" The kid smiled.

Being found was going to take a while, he noted after the 12th hour since his stunt. The kid was occupying hids coach at the moment, sleeping peacefully. He secretly carried the kid there after a full 3 hours long of science talk, the kid knew too much for his age. And he was much mature, more adult than a normal kid should be. It was worrying, whatever happened before made the kid realize the harsh truth of the world earlier.

He decided to turn on the TV, for the news. He heard there was an attack at the GCPD by a scientist that went crazy with too much power, like Hugo. He managed to catch the news, Jim facing the cameras, answering questions.

"No one was hurt from the attack this criminal has brung upon the GCPD, but sadly one of our forensics was missing. It's presumed that he was effected by this attack, and was turned into a kid, or much older. His coat was found in his lab with shards slowly turning liquid. If you ever make a face that's close to this, please call GCPD " With that an image popped up, showing a not too old, young male, probably around 24, hair combed back. He had glasses on, and sharp cheekbones." His Name is Edward Nygma... " the man started giving normal information they always did. But something got Friez's attention.

The glasses-

Glasses. Where did he know those glasses?? He looked around the room, his eyes landing on the kid lastly. He slowly got up from his seat, tip toeing towards the sleeping form. He looked closer to the glasses that were left on his face.

They had exact same glasses. And he heard Jim talking about an Edward, didn't he...?

Realizing who the kid was, Friez couldn't help but to curse. So _this_ is why the kid was do important to Penguin. It was what, to threaten the entire GCPD? Reward, maybe?

He had two options now. He could call the GCPD, put his head in danger, and hand the kid in and soon have a furious penguin on him.

Don't call the GCPD, ignore what he saw on the TV, and pull off a deal with Penguin, get the money he needed.

  
Or....

This was a perfect opportunity to study the effects the whatever scientist left on the kid, before choosing between the two.

The third option it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next coming up, second part of Friez, GCPD with spoilers of our favorite ginger haired boye,
> 
> Jerome!


	4. GCPD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming straight out of comics, we have a small fact hidden underneath this fanfic, so read carefully!
> 
> Includes
> 
> Angst, heartwarming fluff, and reunions!
> 
> Holy shit I have been writing this chapter for the entire day, no joking. Since I didn't go to school today, I wrote this. I hope you enjoy
> 
> I'm sorry if some things were wrong, the phone I'm using at the moment is not the best one, and English is not my main language

Whatever Friez had to do, he had to do it fast. Usually the victims died after six hours, body dissolving into something no human was used to even when they died. Usually old people went faster, and went painless, he thought. The sudden pain and they were gone with a heart attack. But this one was a kid. A kid, around 8 probably. So it would be really painful, and Friez couldn't bear the sight or the whines, screams and a small tiny voice asking for help while they went through pain-

No. He can't let that happen. Even if the kid dies, which he hopes that won't, he has to study this and take notes. If he can help the people of Gotham by finding a cure, then so be it. Playing with the lives and ages of people were too much.

So to do that, he had to wake Edward up. Sitting up from his seat, he approached the tiny figure, placing his hand gently on his shoulder. He really should be nicer to the kid. "Hey, kid" when the kid didn't reply or move, Friez panicked. It was 5 hours already. He shook the tiny body a bit harsher "Kid. Kid, wake up. Come on, help your 'science buddy', he needs your help"

Edward had called him his science buddy, the both shared the same amount of love and interest for science. It was nice to know another kid was in for facts and rules, instead of violence and video games.

"mm..." even hearing the small noise of wanting to be left alone managed to calm Friez up

"Come on, Edward. We are going to do some serious science" he sang the last word. Edward's eyes widened as much as a sleepy kid's eyes can, gasping

"You are not lying, are you?" was the first question Edward Asked, mumbling. Friez couldn't help but to smile at the sight in front of him. If only Nova was here to see the kid. He bet she would love him. "No kid, I'm not. Now, get up so we can get to work. Science can't be done with one person" The kid smiled wider, definitely worth the sight. He gives Edward space so he can get up and join him by the big table. He lets Edward pull the chair he sat when he came near him so he can stand on it.

"so, what are we going to work on?" Edward asked but with all seriousness.

Friez grabbed a needle from the table, turning around to face Edward. "Do you mind if I take a sample? And in return, I'll... Show you my blood" he considered what to offer for a long time. It had To be something fair, he didn't wanted to scare the kid by saying oh I'm sorry there is something terribly wrong with you, I'm afraid you will die in an hour or less. No, he cannot tel that to a kid.

Edward seems to think it through for a long time, before nodding. He pulled his left sleeve, up long enough for Friez to find the spot he needed. He injected the Needle, trying to be as gentle as possible. Edward seems to be relaxed, as if he had this done before. It was a scaring thought, to think at such young age to be ready for these kind of things. It made people question it.

Filling the needle, he pulled it out and grabbed a small bandage, which had Penguins on. Oh how much Friez wanted Penguin to see this. At the sight of Penguins Edward seemed excited. It's a small secret they share, they love designed stickers. But no one has to know about Friez. Edward didn't pull the sleeve up, inspecting the designs on it. Taking this as his chance to seperate different samples, he started working.

The kid- Edward. He was never going to get used to calling him that. Edward watched curiously, his elbows on the Table. "Why did you ask for my blood?"

Friez sighs, thinking of an alternative answer which would be as to fool the kid. "I want to compare it to this other sample I got." and of course, the other is the dried blood which he presumes is from the second before he was effected by the scientist and got turned oh it sounds like it's out from a cheap zombie movie.

"Are you going to compare it to yours?" Edward asks excitedly. Friez couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow, amused by the so much questions. But none actually bothers him. He enjoys having someone else's company without being feared for what he is capable of with enough things. So, he finds this question as a way to not tell the truth.

"Yes, I am" and as in fact, he does. He takes a syringe and pokes into his skin, enough to draw blood. He sucks in a drop of blood on a similar tablet, putting Edward's, Old Edward's and his own, under different microscopes. He tugs Edward's chair closer, carefully to Friez's blood sample. "Now, this one is mine"

"woah... It looks weird, is this the reason why you look so cool?" He is taken aback by the question, Villains weren't supposed to be cool. Well, some are, but still. "... Cool?" he repeats again, just to make sure he heard right

"Yeah! You have icy hair, paler skin, you look super cool. And your hair is spiky, even if it's less spiky than Oswald's, but it's still cool!" Edward explains, grinning from ear to ear.

"But I'm a bad guy. I hurt people"

"people hurt other people all the time."

"I'm evil" he tries again.

"if you are, why aren't you hurting me too. I once heard that some people do bad things because they don't have a choice. Something must have happened to force you to do evil. You are just kinda misunderstood?? But your u are cool anyways. And nice and careful around me"

Friez feels his face becoming so little hot, and that- it feels nice. It feels familiar.

It almost feels human again. He doesn't have to look at a mirror to know he is blushing. Her comments always managed to make him blush. Oh how much he missed this feeling even if it was to last only a few minutes. He can't help what he does next. He feels like it, he has to do something to show how thankful he is, to relive that feeling.

He wraps his too long arms around the kid tightly, hugging him. He feels the kid tense at the sudden movement, but soon th body relaxes. He mumbles a "Thank you" to the kid.

He doesn't remember the last time he was this happy without her next to him.

The sudden harsh knock pulls him out of his thoughts, and also the tensed body.

"GCPD, OPEN UP!" oh he knows that voice.

The words Edward says rings in his head. You don't hurt people because you want to. Oh but right now? He sure does.

 

 

  
Back at the GCPD, things were happening. Well, a lot of things. As if the appearance of the scientist had appeared at the GCPD, it also resulted with their maybe only chance at collecting evidence more carefully than any other, and their forensic. Who always helped closing the cases, connecting dots. And yet no one seemed to notice how important that one weird nerdy guy at work can be until you lose them. Files are stacked on tables, workers are dashing from one side to another, Captain is yelling orders. And the worst part is, Jim and Harvey are stuck in it too. Jim hates it. And Harvey hates it even more. They can't get a single break, looking for any clues of where Nygma had went or were taken, or died early from going too old or too young. But even if he did, there should have been a body, even a dumb person can connect those two.

Across the room, Lee could be seen comforting Kristen, who is biting at her nails, sitting down. Harvey can't blame her, last time she had yelled at Nygma and the look on his face really showed how hurt he was. He had left without a word, after putting files onto a desk. He wasn't even there to ask a riddle! He was just at the wrong place, at the wrong time. Connecting dots from there, a really fucked up idea popped in his head.

What if Nygma didn't want to come back? Or what if he had already died, in a dusty and already dead alleyway, thinking that they would be actually glad if-

No. He can't think of that. That's just too depressing. And Nygma is like a basket full of puppies, who can be mad at him anymore. Well, not Him, he thinks. He glances up to Jim, hoping his friend would find anything, anything to give a clue of where Nygma had went or what happened. At the moment Jim was bent over a desk, watching something that he noticed were the camera recordings.

Smart ass  
He quickly drops down the file he had yet to fill, hopping up to make his way around the desk, eyes locked on the screen. It shows the seconds before the scientist attacks, and He notices something Jim rewinds again and again just to make sure. He widened his eyes

In the middle of the entire GCPD, The Penguin, Oswald is talking to their Forensic, Edward Nygma. And they seem too friendly to do any legal job or information passing.

"Is that Oswald?" Harvey couldn't help but to ask, because he has to make sure he is not hallucinating or anything. Jim doesn't answer, but just keeps watching. They watch the attack, Nygma pulling Oswald Out, then stumbling back to the lab. Did Nygma know what was happening to himself, and didn't wanted his friend--whatever it was to Penguin, see him in pain? Then, Oswald Limps back, and Harvey is shocked by the amount of concern visible in his face. Entering the lab, Oswald shuts the door. After few minutes, He comes out with a kid.

So that's what happened to Nygma. Harvey looks up at Jim, before Jim Grabs the tape and starts jogging up towards the captain's office. Both go in without knocking because there isn't much Time left, this time Harvey beats Jim to the talking.

"Captain, we found what happened to Nygma and where he could possibly be. But you won't like the answers" Harvey warns as Jim puts the tape in front of The captain, as she watches it. Seeing the expression on her face, he makes it out that it's the part where they meet in the middle like in those love movies where they meet in the middle--

"Go" is the only command they need before calling backup, already in their cars. They have to question Oswald, and find Nygma. Before it's all too late. Jim had a furious face for the rest of the ride, and that's why Harvey drove the car. He knew if Jim did, they would be there in less than 10 minutes. Knowing that going faster would make Jim feel better, he pressed his foot down further on the gas pedal, but also making sure he was not threatening any lives out in the Street.

Within 20 minutes Jim was out of the car when the mansion was in sight, no one able to hold him back. No one actually holds him back, they know they need to find Nygma. Harvey stops and pulls Jim back before grabbing hi gun, nodding at the wide open door. "Be careful"

"I will" Jim nods, also pulling out his gun before going in. They took quiet, steady steps in. The never ending sound of something sharp could be heard from the living room. Jim took bigger steps, pushing the door open.

The sight in front of Harvey, was both hilarious and humiliating.

Oswald had a knife in his hands, stabbing the ice around his boots to free himself. He seems too focused, he doesn't even notice Jim until Someone coughs. He shrieks, but holds the knife up in his hands "Stay away!"

"Where. Is. He?" Ignoring the threatening coming from Oswald, Jim grabs his collar, pulling him up, which also meant freeing him from the freezing boots.

"If you are talking about--Friez, I am also after his head. I'm going to skin him alive!" he yells, wiggling restlessly in Jim's grip.

"woah woah hold on, what do you mean you are going to skin him alive? What did he do?" Harvey asked curiously, eyeing the frozen boots.

"He took him from me! He took him and he is gonna die with him-" Oswald's voice suddenly trembles. "I can't let my friend die, Jim!" and then The anger returns. "SO LET ME GO, I'M GOING TO FIND HIM, HE IS MINE TO KILL"

To be honest, Harvey never saw Oswald this mad before. And guessing from what he watched at the GCPD, it doesn't take a genius to notice that Oswald is talking about Nygma.

Their Nygma. The guy who is too nervous to start simple conversations, and uses riddles instead of answering, is friends with Oswald Cobblepot, who is the exact opposite. He really wants to learn how those two met, or when and how they became friends.

"no. You are gonna sit down, and answer any question we ask, because right now I can take you in for kidnapping!" Jim snaps back, pushing Oswald down to the Chair.

"Now, where is Nygma?" Jim asks

"Friez- we had a meeting about his payment. He does my job, I pay him. But things with my other workers went... Uphill and I couldn't pay him fully this time. So he got angry and attacked me at my home. He took Edward. He will probably use him to get the money he needs from me by striking up a deal" Oswald explained, sighing. From the view Harvey got, Nygma does sound important to Oswald.

Before Jim could talk, Harvey beats him to it. "Can you use your connection around the city to find him, now that your feet is free?" he offers. The faster they find Nygma, the better it is. It has been 4 hours since The disappearance of Nygma.

That leaves 2 hours, to find him. Harvey hopes that they are not too late

 

An hour after the visit, Oswald calls Jim, giving him a possible location.

  
Thirty minutes later they are at the door, and the cold sweeping from the door shows them that they are at the right place. All of them pulls their guns out, and This time Jim Let's Harvey yell

Bless

"GCPD, OPEN UP!"

  
They hear a loud growl from the other side, and loud noises of metal hitting other metal. They back away from the door, just seconds before it freezes and blows right to their faces

"LEAVE ME ALONE" shouts the obvious voice of Victor Friez, aiming his freezer at the group of cops. They dock away, and Harvey manages to go behind him while Jim distracts Friez. Harvey was told to aim at the small pipe going to the weapon to disable it, so he aims and shoots.

Luckily it only hits the pipe, disabling the gun like he was told that it would do. Leaving Friez for Jim and the others, he searches the lab for any trace of Nygma.

"Nygma?" No reply.

"... Edward?" now that gets a reply. He sees a head poking out from behind boxes, eyes wide.

"H-How do you know my name?" the kid whispers, flinching at the sudden crash from the other room. The kid was probably scared, hell, or even worse. Harvey puts his gun back to his belt, kneeling not so far away from the hiding space. He has never calmed a kid down, and he hopes it's the same way that you do it to adults.

"Hey, I'm not here to hurt you. I know your name from Oswald. You know him, right? All edgy looking, with spiky hair and eyeliner to look cooler?" that earns a giggle from the kid, so Harvey hopes he is doing this right.

"He sent us here to fetch you, to make sure you are safe. Do you know what I do?"

A head shake.

"I'm a detective, I am a cop" he doesn't know what went wrong or what he said wrong, but he sees Nygma shrink away from Harvey.

"wait no no no, kid-" Harvey panics, lifting his hands up to show that they are empty, and he means no harm.

"You are not going to call my father, are you?" This time his voice is barely a whisper, and Somehow Harvey hates that voice. Now come to think of it, he never saw the reports of his father, or the status of his parents. "Do you not want me to?" he asks back, receiving a nod. Which child would not want their fathers to be called- He doesn't want to accept the only answer. And he won't. "Alright. We won't Call your father, but the place sure is cold isn't it?" he hints, taking his jacket. If he is freezing, he can't think how the kid is. "Come on, let's get you out of here and to the sun" even if the process is slow, Nygma comes out of his hiding spot, and Harvey immediately wraps him with his jacket, picking him up. "Jim, I got Nygma!" he only gets a grunt as a response. He goes back to the room he left Jim, to see that they managed to get Friez under control. But of course, two cops are frozen in the end.

Jim snaps his head towards them, sighing in relief when his eyes lands on the kid. "Is he hurt? Any pain?"

"If he has, he has a very good way of showing it" replies Harvey. Jim gets closer to Nygma, to grab Nygma from Harvey.

"Hey, kid. What is your name?" Jim knows what Nygma's name is, but the kid doesn't know that.

"Nashton. Edward Nashton, sir" Wait. It is not right. It was supposed to be Nygma, not Nashton. He is unsure if he should ask the kid if he hit his head somewhere, but then remembers that nothing after the age of 16, there were no information about his childhood. Perhaps he changed his surname? But why?

"Alright Edward. I'm sure Harvey told you who we are. My name's Jim, and his name is Harvey"

"Jim? Jim Gordon?" the kid asks curiously. He doesn't know how the kid knows his name, but he will be damned if he doesn't ask. "You know who I am?"

"Yeah, Oswald talked about you a lot" Edward replies, holding the Jacket closer to himself. Jim takes the clue and walks outside, where another car was waiting for them along with the medical team. They didn't know what would happen to the kid, so they came prepared. The team reaches out for the kid, but Edward clings onto Jim. Both Harvey and Jim freeze, not knowing what to do. They look at each other, hoping one of them would know what to do. Seeing the kid tense, the Team backs away, but stands ready.

"Hey, kid. Will you let the doctors do a quick checkup on you?" Jim feels the kid hesitate and hold back, but he nods. Jim slowly reaches for the male one, but Harvey stops him. Harvey leans closer and whispers. "Father problems. Wouldn't give him to a male if I were you" Jim nods, looking for the female instead. He hands Edward to the female, the warmth once Edward filled on his side now crawling cold.

While the medical team rides back to GCPD, Harvey and Jim follows with their car, closely. While at it, Harvey mentions a topic which neither of them really want the answer, but want to know.

"Before I convinced him, he didn't want his father or any family member to be called." Harvey sighs "And he panicked when I said I was a police."

"You think something happened in his childhood?" Jim asks. "I don't know, but it would explain a lot about his older self being all nervous around others. But I don't want to think of that possibility. It's just too cruel." for the rest of the ride, they agree to not talk further about it before getting information about it.

The medical team takes the kid to the lab, where Kristen and Lee were, leaving him to them with the report.

Lee frowns and reads the report one more time, just to make sure she was reading it right. "It says here that nothing is wrong with him. Aside from small bruises which is suspicious. It's not the kind you get at school at this age" Kristen could heard Lee, but was too focused on the kid sitting in front of him. This kid, with too think body, more knowing than his age, and nerdy glasses with the cutest smile she has ever seen, is Edward Nygma. The weird guy which she works with, who is obsessed with riddles, looks antisocial and probably has problems with socializing. Those two are the same. She really wonders what happened to change the kid? He looks like he knows what the real world looks like. But it doesn't sound right. A kid at Nygma's age isn't supposed to know it.

"For how long am I going to stay here...?" Both look at Nygma now, before looking at each other. The one that answers Is Lee, she is more experienced in dealing with kids. "We are waiting for the test results. Once we make sure of what we are looking for, we will let you out with us instead, does that sound fair?" Counting the small nod as agreeing, Lee smiles, earning a small smile back. And as always, seeing him smile just makes Lee feel better. When Harvey and Jim arrives, and joins them, Lee sighs, happier. But all of them are surprised when Harvey and Kristen are the only two he talks most to. Lee couldn't help but to laugh at the face Jim makes, Jim was always everyone's first choice. And then Jim asks how the kid knows him, and the kid asks for him to lean closer. It's a secret between both but its enough to Make Jim panic. Clearly he doesn't want to be on the kid's bad side.

And that's how Edward ends up following Kristen around for the rest of the day, until Captain calls them in. They can't leave the kid alone so they take him to the office with them.

She does raise an eyebrow to the kid, looking at Kristen for a possible answer. "Ma'am, This is Edward" is the only response she gets. Essen widens his eyes. He expects the kid to be noisy, asking riddles, fiddling with something. But instead, he is hiding behind Kristen, she is sure she can see the same glow in his eyes as he sees like every time, the desire to learn. Curiosity lies within him, it's nice to know that hasn't changed. "Alright. Any side effects, pain, anything that shows us that he is also going to... You know" she doesn't say it, hoping they would find out what she is trying to say. Lee shakes her head. "Thankfully nothing is wrong. It's like, there is something else that is keeping the virus or whatever it is, from eating him and finishing him off. And that means we" She places a hand on his head, ruffling his hair. She found out that the kid, unlike others, likes these kind of gestures. "will have a guest with is for some time." she finishes.

"And who will he be staying with? I'm sure parents would be happy, but we don't know of their status-" She forces herself to stop, as the kid lets out a sound that's between a gasp and a whimper. "I thought you weren't going to call my parents!" he takes a step back. Harvey quickly acts, kneeling in front of him. "Hey, hey hey hey, Ed its Okay. I promised, remember? No one is going to call your parents. Especially your father. But I need you to calm down for me alright?" the kid shrinks away for a second. Sarah leaves Harvey to deal with Edward because he looks like he knows what he is doing. She quickly leans for Jim." what is wrong with him? "

" From what we managed to gather, and with a few imagining, I don't think he has good connection with his family" and Okay, she was not expecting that. After a few more minutes, Harvey stands back up with Edward in his arms. They can now only whisper to talk about his family. "Alright, he will be staying with us. We need two people to find out about his past, nice or not. We need to know what we are dealing with" everyone nods. "We will change shifts. I will go first, and then Lee and Jim. Kristen is our other best solution of calming him down if He panics again. He seems to be trusting two people right now, surprisingly" After making sure everyone agrees, they go back to speaking with normal voice. "Captain, I am really sorry to say this, but from now on you are included in the shifts too. We need as much people for Edward to trust, and not on Penguin's side. Don't let the kid get anywhere near Him if he comes here. They seem too close" he shares the information before checking Ed, who is sleeping peacefully. The sight manages to melt everyone's heart.

OH and also the sight, Harvey with a kid. It actually fits. "Have a girl in mind, Harv? I heard women love men with kids" Jim teases, and Harvey mouths what he says next, so he won't wake Ed up. "Ha ha, Very funny" But no matter how much he denies it, his free arm which he doesn't need to hold Ed, sneaks his way around Ed. He has this sudden feeling, whenever he looks at the small, now fragile, human being he is left to protect.

  
He vows to protect Edward. Because he is sure there were never anyone else to do that, and how he acts around people before made him realize that now.

 

 

 

" Hmmmmmmmmm"

  
Away from the GCPD, a man sits on a chair, looking at the TV which shows that the kid is found, and is healthy, but no other information has been received from the GCPD. He humms, tilting his head. "A kid? Why would GCPD want this kid so much? Why would Oswald Cobblepot, penguin, want this kid so much? He must be important to these people, if not to the world." he grins, crossing his legs before standing up. "Gentleman, get ready. Tomorrow, we are going to visit our dear friend, Jimbo" the red hair grins before erupting in laughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch Ed make his way into everyone's heart


	5. The J team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, I had this trip and I had a lot of exams going, and with the lack of Internet I couldn't post. So, now I'm posting a long one for you All!

 

It had been so long since He felt this alive in Gotham. Usually some thugs would come and go, a few murders but this? This was beyond everything. Like Hugo, this man was playing with people's lives. This mad man managed to alter with the age of a living being, even if the subjects never survived. It was a fascinating progress. And to learn that his latest subject survived, oh it really made him excited. Finally something to do, something to get the underground up to its normal self again, buzzing and alive. He clearly saw Crane's interest in this too. The man would muble when he thought no one would hear, about getting his hands on the victim or the scientist himself. He heard Oswald made Friez angry, and in result, Oswald was FURIOUS. He had each one of his men spy on both of them, question a few people, of course, all part of the plan.

Oswald Cobblepot, Penguin, cared about something. He heard how he was when he lost his mother, which he cared so much. He knew about Nova, and how it got Friez to be all cold towards people, haha get it? The man put up a good fight to not let the GCPD take the kid, one of their workers he heard. Their best forensic. The man saw clues no one saw, connected a lot of murders, helped the police put people behind bars. So, Jerome needed something to get all of these people up and on their feet. Or someone

And that opportunity just fell onto his lap from the sky. It would also make Scarecrow happier, he watched how curious he got when he found new ways, updates, or things there were to learn about, to study. Bringing this kid in, would also be a Christmas present for him! The man was a genius, and if he got the cure to this, or found a way to replicate whatever was now in the kid's blood...

OH he couldn't wait.

It was fun, to watch Scarecrow work if you stay quiet and don't get in his way. And the face he made. Jerome remembered Jervis telling him to smile more often. Oh at that second he thought he was gonna use it on Jervis, But scarecrow just tilted his head and gave that look

"this is my happy face" it was no different, if you didn't look closer. So, being a team with those two was definitely more fun.

 

  
Getting up from his ripped, dusty yet very comfortable couch he claimed when they moved in, he started humming while he made his way through the dirty halls, towards the lab he last seen his teammates in. There was no smell of tea, which Jerome noticed, there was something happening again.

Jervis sometimes made tea for everyone when he wasn't busy or anything, telling them that it was time for a break from everything. He found it actually relaxing, the warmth of the tea, and bless Jervis for making such good tea. He never saw Scarecrow drink it, but there always would be three empty cups when the small tea time was over. And his theory was proven right, when he got closer to the lab. The voice of the two could be heard, muffled by the metal door, but it was crystal clear they were arguing about something

  
"Ladies ladies!" Jerome Pushed open the doors to the room, the both had turned into their own living place. And as usual, both were on each other's throat, no one knows why, and no one will survive to know it. The attention was on Jerome When he yelled, smiling widely at Them. They let each other go, Scarecrow twitching his fingers. Jervis straightened his clothes and hat, before smiling back. "Ah, hello!"

Scarecrow mumbled something under his breath too, but Jerome just shook his head. "We are going to pay our dear friend him, and get us a new friend, how does that sound?" Jerome offered, opening his arms wide. Jervis gasped, fully forgetting that seconds ago he was arguing with Scarecrow.

  
"a new friend?" he beamed.

"Please be normal please-" Scarecrow mumbled, turning around to fully face Jerome. Jerome snorted at how Scarecrow was acting and begging, saving the moment in his brain.

"Yes, I assume you heard of the child on the news? We are going to pay Jimbo a visit and get him out of there" before he could continue, Scarecrow beat him to it asking asking he question he was waiting for. "Why? Why go in so much trouble for a little brat?" he tilted his head to the side.

"Penguin somehow has a soft spot for this Kid, Friez put up a good fight to not give this kid to the GCPD, and The GCPD dared to go straight in for the 'brat'. Oh and I heard that you can study the substance of whatever it is that made him go all small" he sang the last word, bringing his hands together in front of his chest. "So it would be win win! Whaddya say pal?"

"OH I'm in!" Jervis clapped his Hnd excitedly, looking around the room, clearly looking for his stuff. "What about you Scarecrow? I heard the GCPD now has one more fear~" he took the same 'I'm amused but you don't see it' look as a yes.

"Then ready up people, we have a brat hunt to join" Jerome grinned, walking out of the GCPD

 

 

 

Harvey finally managed to pry Edward Off himself, to the small couch that was in Captain's Room. How could someone like Edward, who he sometimes, OK he was not gonna lie: most of the time, annoying that could be someone like this? It made Harvey question everything he learnt about him while working together. Right now, he was looking at an innocent, fragile, clingy kid. And back then, he was always looking at an antisocial, riddle loving fr-

No. He will not call him that. He was not that. That word was being used for the likes of people who went to Arkam, and escaped. For people that were crazy, hurt people for fun, laughed at things that weren't funny. Edward isn't any of that. The sounds of something heavy rubbing on the leather brang him back to consciousness, out of his thoughts, and he quickly noticed the small body on the couch, shifting and curling up. He remembered taking his jacket off for the kid, being inside a place with Friez was cold, he had to admit. And it did no good to a kid. He looked around for something to replace the place his jacket took once, frowning when he found nothing. So that meant sacrificing his dear jacket again. The things he did for a kid.

Maybe Jim was right, he was a kid person. He maybe doesn't know how to deal with a kid when something happens, but it wasn't any different than dealing with adults. Kids were just more emotional, that's all. And for some reason he always got on kid's good side. It seemed impossible, remembering that he was one of the meanest people towards Edward. But you'll never know what will happen, it's life.

His attention was drawn to Jim's sudden movement, it seemed like as if Jim was following someone. Looking back to make sure Edward won't wake up and search for him, he quickly and quietly got out of the office, following Jim, though not too close. He seems to be going for the generator room, he hummed when he noticed the lights going off, on and then off for good. In the GCPD they had generators, electricity rarely went off. It was either someone was planning this, or it was the whole damned family of the sewer rats.

  
And oh how much he hated to be right. When he got there, he found Jim - what the hell, does he have a death wish or something? - trying to take down Scarecrow. Ducking Scarecrow who was loaded with that Fear Gas or whatever he called it. He was so occupied, he didn't even see Jervis coming from behind. And before he knew he was knocked out, the last thing he saw was Jim struggling before everything went dark. And not so long after, Jim was down too. Jervis huffed a strand of his hair away, straightening his hat once more. He looked down at the two detectives. "I thought you were gonna just use your gas to knock them out"

"It's too much. We are not here to kill them, not this time I'm afraid" Scarecrow replied.

  
Inside the Building, Jerome made his way into the GCPD, wearing a uniform while his men spread around, ready to throw the gas grenades with the signal from their boss. He made a beeline towards the Captain's office, keeping his head low. He didn't even knock when he came in, just walked in and stopped in front of the desk. He immediately got her attention, and drew out the gun strapped to his belt. With the signal, the thugs hidden under police clothes, grabbed grenades from the bags, their belts and pockets, releasing them into the hall, soon sounds of bullets raining on people could be heard.

Luckily Jerome didn't notice Edward on the couch near the corner, as she followed him out and onto a chair. She was sure he was awake, after all that noise. And she was proud that he did not even more or scream, because if he did Jerome or anyone else would have found them easily. "Isn't this familiar?" Jerome asked, waving the gun around "You, me, a chair, gas, officer clothes, and minus Jimbo and Harvey." He grinned, leaning forward. "I'm gonna come to the point. All we want, is the kid" he asked.

"Go to hell" She whispered, trying to find a way to either unarm him, or run. They wanted Edward, and no matter what she could not give him to them. God knows what they would do to a kid. Jerome frowned, going back up, roaming around. "You know, I really would have liked if you helped me, made my job easier. But I guess I'll have to let the others join the game!" Sarah raised a brow, looking around. Jervis and Scarecrow - ohgodnothim- were walking towards Jerome, As Jervis hummed a song underhis breath. She widened her eyes, looking at her office which gladly, no one was paying attention to. Edward was there, looking around through the door, only his head visible. At that second she just wanted to go there and comfort him, and wipe that look from his face.

Jerome sighed, looking around. "Now, where did ya hide the kid, Captn?" he asked, leaning forward, a bit too much. She growled, headbutting him once again.

"ooooow the dejavu!" Jerome bent backwards, holding his nose. "I JUST got that fixed!" he whined. She noticed Scarecrow Taking a step forward, his fingers twitching. "Can I try? People talk when they are scared the most" But Jerome shook his head. Bless. She was not thinking of Being a victim of his fear gas anytime soon. "No, you two go and search the building for the kid. We can't leave without finding him" Jervis nodded, putting his watch back into his pocket before wandering off. Scarecrow growled, but backed off. It was not worth his toxin anyways.

  
Ed's POV uwu

  
Edward woke up to the sound of something fast, multiple things, hitting wood, the screams, and to someone laughing in the office he was left in. It took him a few seconds to notice that he had fallen asleep on Harvey's shoulder. He didn't dare to move, seeing that whoever it was hasn't noticed him, so that meant he was alright for now. Once he heard people leaving the office, he finally dared to tilt his head, looking around. He pried himself off the jacket, standing up on his feet. He looked around while wrapping the jacket around him again, he still felt cold. He took quiet steps until he reached the door. Maybe it was a poor choice, opening the door but he couldn't see what was happening, not clearly. He recognized the room as the captain's room, he forgot her name. And she was not here, so that meant something had happened, maybe she was in danger. He took a deep breath, turning the door knob until the door was open. He gently pushed the door till there was space for his head to fit. He looked out, focusing on the forms around one specific person he recognized. The captain was sitting on a chair, and there were three people surrounding him. One with a ginger hair in an officer clothes, a man with long hair and a red suit, and a hay which completed his style. And then there was this tall man, a scarecrow with some sort of tube on his fingers. Once the one with the suit started to move around, he Hut the door, looking around for a place to hide. He ran towards the Table, hiding underneath it. He didn't even dare to breathe when he heard the door open. He placed the too big jacket on his head too, hoping whoever it was, won't find him.

The tapping of the heels came closer to the table, and Edward curled up even more. But then whoever it was, Slowly left the office. Edward sighed, peeking his head out only to be face to face with the Scarecrow. He yelped, throwing himself away from the living Scarecrow. "I found him" it or whatever it was- wait it was talking how-, announced, but Edward was up on his feet already, backing away. He saw Captain, trying to find a way and to see if he could perhaps help her too. The one with the ginger hair turned around, smiling. "Perfect! But Crane, I told you, your outfit was too much. You scared the kiddo!"

"I'm not talking it off. He better get used to it"

"Gentleman, Not in front of the child! Don't you see, all this scared him?" The one with the suit stepped in, going between the two before moving towards Edward. He didn't look dangerous, or didn't have a gun or a damn scythe or whatever it was called in his hand.

" Run, Edward! " He heard Captain yell, but Jervis shook his head

"No, don't run! I promise we won't hurt you. So your name is Edward. What a nice name you got" He kneeled in front of Edward, smiling. He bowed down, holding his hat. His look reminded him of the Mad Hatter, a character he remembered reading in a very old book his father gave him one day. "What are you gonna do?" Edward asked.

The one with the ginger hair grinned, waving the gun around again. "Oh you don't have to worry, you, me and my friends are going on a small trip! I can assure you that we are not gonna hurt you. Unlike som ruthless people in Gotham. Think of us like angels, but without wings and those ridiculous halos." He explained. "And we won't let people hurt you too!" Jervis added, nodding.

It sounded... Nice. Being surrounded by people that could, would protect you from people who wanted to Hurt you. He knew sooner or later, his father would come to the police, and once he did he would find him. He never liked what happened after his father found him. He must be very angry, from what he calculated, he was supposed to be home 12 hours ago. His father was always angry if he was a minute late, he didn't know what would happen if he went home now. And these people, seemed friendly. Except the Scarecrow, he looked scary. He didn't wanted to go home, nobody cared there. Not the school too.

But these people did. They looked like they cared about him. He held the jacket tighter around himself, straightening up. "Is she alright?" He looked at the captain, and The ginger just nodded. "Of course. Of course she is alright."

Mad Hatter- he named the one with the hat that, he looked a lot like him- took a step forward, opening his arms. "Come on now, let's get you out of here. I'm even offering a hug"

"Accept his offer, he hardly offers hugs, Kid!" The ginger fake gasped.

Edward took a step forward, and then another until he was close enough to Mad Hatter. Mad Hatter wrapped his arms around Edward, lifting him up. "Let's go" Scarecrow muttered something under his breath, again. The ginger one grabbed a camera, recording something before recording Mad Hatter who smiles widely, and Scarecrow who growled loudly. Once he was done, he nodded at Mad Hatter. Edward didn't see what was happening because he took him, Scarecrow following closely, towards a car. Couldn't they stop taking him to places with cars hidden in places already?

With the sirens in the air, the ginger hair soon joined them in the car, and once again they were going away, just like the first time, and the second, and the third. Edward was really curious, wanting to find out where they were going, who these people were, their costumes, and that weird liquid on The Scarwcrow's fingers. But he couldn't ask them, as he felt dizzy. He hear the Mad Hatter Panicking, trying to keep him awake by shaking him. And then he was off, not knocked out or fainted, but he couldn't explain either.

  
Mixed POV

Once in the car, Jervis gently removed the kid from himself, putting him on the seat. Usually kids never came like this, expecially in Gotham. Did he not know how dangerous this city was yet? Was he not from here? From what Jerome told him, this kid was important to a lot of people. The kid was rather... Clingy, yes, that was the word. And he was shivering. Why was he shivering? Is the jacket on him not enough? But he had clothes. "Um, Jerome? Something is very wrong with the kid"

Jerome huffed, turning around. "Whaddya mean wrong? Well the kid was once an adult, was shrinked, and is probably very confused. If there is something else wrong, I would like to know."

"He is shivering. And I'm sure the GCPD was warm enough." He nudged the kid, and the panic settled in when the kid didn't stir, but perhaps his head fell down "Oh no. Oh no, no no no" Hw shook the kid gently, trying to keep him awake "Jerome, the kid! He is not waking up!"

"what" asked Scarecrow, turning around to face the kid. "Check his pulse" Jervis immediately placed his fingers on his neck, looking for a pulse. "Steady. He is alive. But then why is he not waking up?"

"Jerome, your men can find that scientist, right?" Scarecrow asked "We need answers, whatever he might have done, is probably effecting the kid. What if he never wakes up?" Jervis asked.

"Everyone calm down!" Yelled Jerome. He pulled out a phone, which Jervis hoped he would be calling his men. It would be shame to lose the kid just when they got him. "I sent the message, they will start looking. But until then, we will aid the kid. Try to be as friendly as you can near him. This goes for you too, Crane. Show him science, keep him busy when no one can." Scarecrow just mumbled again, crossing his arms.

  
For the rest of the ride they were quiet. That gave some time to think about the situation. Something was happening to the kid, it was probably because of becoming small, and they needed that damn man who did this. They also needed a pattern, a plan, for What to do when he wakes up, if that happens. If the kid got scared, or felt not so safe, the plan would fail, and they would lose their chance. Jerome hoped Scarecrow would at least try, he saw The kid's reaction to his clothes. Jerome let Jervis carry The kid to an empty room, he seemed like he cared, so he trusted him with the kid. This was...

A start of something even better. And there would be more. Jerome let Scarecrow take samples, it was easier when the kid was sleeping. What if they could find a way to turn him back, but they could also mess his memories a little? Someone with such mind couldn't be with the good, so it was worth a try. The possibilities, if they had the kid on their side...

Oh this day was just getting... Better....

 

 

  
Jim woke up with a loud groan, his hand immediately going for his neck where somethi g hard came in contact in. On the floor he saw Harvey, doing the same thing but showing his pain with words too. When their eyes met, both knew the one question both asked in their minds. What happened? They helped each other up, just when they saw Captain rush in. "They took him" She took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Who..?" Jim asked, afraid of the answer. Pleasedontbehimplease-

"They took Ed, didn't they?" Harvey growled, rubbing his neck. "Those bastards, they did!" he yelled. "Tell me we got a lead, please tell me we got a Damm lead!" He asked. Thankfully she nodded. "Come to the office, he left a recording" Jim and Harvey followed her to her office, which a screen was waiting for them. Jim didn't wait and pressed play

  
"Helllloo Gotham city! Ah, this is such a dejavu isn't it? Me, a bloody Nose, in officer uniform, and a recording! But today, we have guests!" the camera shifted, showing Jervis and-

"That's Edward" Jim frowned, pausing the recording. "He looks... Off. Doesn't he look like something is wrong? He looks sleepy, or like he has a concussion. Did he hit his head, Captain?" Jim asked. She shook her head. "No, he didn't. And I'm sure none of them actually hurt him, a surprising thing." She explained.

"Look, he is clingy and sleepy like he was with Me. But more." Harvey muttered. It was all wrong. He knew Edward was smart enough to not go willingly.

"We need to find that scientist. We know he survived the 6 hours, but we don't know what will happen after that. He might be in pain, or worse. We will never know" Jim sighed.

Harvey looked around, searching for something. "What are you looking for, Harv?"

"Damnit. My jacket!" Harvey whined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu Jervis bab. Scarecrow the last mumbler.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> And oh no, his jacket
> 
>  
> 
> Next coming up :
> 
> Spoilers of Edward's childhood, More Jervis, we finally get to meet this scientist, and some angst!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't update for a long time, so here is a small part. Sorry, I know it's short!

Jervis waited patiently, for the kid to wake up. He had everything prepared, to make the kid feel at home. When the kid fainted (he really didn't know what else, so he wasn't gonna argue about it until the man who did this was questioned) he had panicked, he didn't know what to do. For a second, the image of an old warehouse flashed in front of his eyes, her Alice falling and falling-

  
He took a deep breath, shaking his head. It was now in the past, no matter how angry or sad he was, it was no use. He didn't remove his eyes from the small form, Just in case if anything happened. He thought about making tea, but he didn't know when Edward would wake up, and the tea would go to waste. He kept waiting on the chair he placed next to the bed, until someone knocked on the door twice. He had the door shut, so no voice or sound would disturb Edward.

"Come in" th door slowly opened, revealing no other than his Dear Crane. A smile formed on his face, upon seeing a familiar face. "Hello, Mr Crane. How can me and our guest help you?" he asked. The reply ws shocking, but Jervis tried to not show it.

"You have been awake for longer than the human body should be for a day." Jervis nodded, getting up, though he did not leave the room. "I'm afraid I cannot. The kid can wake up any minute, and remember Mr Valeska's words. 'Be friendly' and make him feel at home" Crane nodded.

"But how will you do all that if you are tired? I can put one of my men next to him while you rest" Crane offered. Jervis shook his head "No offense my friend, but you and your men's costumes are not quite 'friendly'" He explained. "And he has never seen them, he might panic"

"Then I will stay. If he wakes up, I will come to you and wake you up" Crane offered again, which sounded better than the last one. At least Edward saw Crane at first, he hoped he would know Crane was not a threat to him. "That is acceptable, I trust you my friend" he wasn't sure, but he saw the both sides of the sack on Crane's face twitch up. He smiled wider, nodding. "Then I shall go and get some rest. Thank you" He placed his hand on His arm, patting twice before walking out, making sure his heels didn't click too hard on the floor.

Crane sighed, watching Jervis go before shutting the door, looking down at Edward. There was something different, in his blood he found. But he couldn't find a cure, not yet, at least without any information. With that, he trusted Jerome would do as he said and find the scientist. That way, he could know how to work on this thing. He eyed the chair Mr Tetch was once sitting. Looking around if there was anything more comfortable, he frowned when he couldn't find anything. He didn't understand how people could sit on an uncomfortable chair for hours! He eyed the end of the bed, but chose to not sit. He didn't wanted the kid to wake up, especially to him. So, the chair it was. He made himself as comfortable as he could, crossing his arms.

He looked at the tubes at his fingers, checking them one by one. He didn't know how long had passed, but after a while the boy started to shift on the bed, murmuring things. For a second Crane panicked, because hey he was checking the tubes on his fingers and what if the gas somehow made it to him? The fear gas was enough to knock or drive an adult crazy, he did not wanted to think of a 8 years old child. He checked the gas again, sighing when he found no Crack on them. So that meant the kid was having a nightmare. Crane was really curious to learn what nightmares a kid at this age could have. So he didn't interfere. He let the kid see until he heard one Word that just made things worse.

"father..." Father. Father. The kid was seeing his father in a nightmare. Upon hearing the word, Crane placed his hand on his shoulder, shaking him as 'gently'. "Wake up" he whispered. "Kid wake up, you are seeing a nightmare" he raised his voice. Thanks to his harsh voice, Edward woke up. His eyes were wide open, and he seemed like he was searching the room for something or someone, but relaxed when he laid eyes on Crane. None of them spoke about it, and Crane didn't push. He knew how bad nightmares can be. "Stay here. I will get Jervis"

"Is that his name? The one who wears pretty suits and is handsome?" Edward asked, sitting on the bed, pulling the blanket over his lap. Crane nodded "Yes, that's what the handsome's name is"

Crane left the door open this time, walking out of the room to where he saw Jervis going. He knocked on Jervis's room twice, waiting. "The kid is awake" In the next five seconds the door was open wide, with the 'Handsome Jervis' smiling widely. "He is? Wonderful news! Then shall we go?" Crane looked at the look Jervis was giving him.

Full of hope. And a little bit of handsomeness-

Crane didn't know if he really should go. Jerome warned him about his clothes, but the kid didn't panic this time, especially when he woke up. He didn't have anything to do too. "let's" he answered, and oh boy the look on Jervis's face was definitely worth the answer he gave. The man practically beamed like a lantern. Thank God he was wearing something that covered his own face. The two walked together to Edward's room, and Crane was kind of surprised to see the kid looking as if nothing happened, and that he woke up peacefully.

"Hello Edward. I see you are awake. How do you feel?" Jervis asked, kneeling in front of him. Always gentle, Crane thought. "I feel sleepy, but counting the fact that I just woke up, I think it's normal" Edward replied, rubbing his eye.

Jervis nodded, getting back up. "Well then, are you hungry? Perhaps we shall get some food." Edward nodded, getting up on his feet. For a brief second he looked like he was going to lose his balance, but he quickly got over it. For the whole thing Jervis was right next to Edward, answering some question he asked like 'Where he was' or 'How did everyone knew his name' ', and ' are you and Oswald friends ' and lastly he asked their names. Jervis grinned and stopped in front of him, bowing down "My name, is Jervis Tetch. Nice to meet you." and when both turned over with the damn puppy eyes at Crane - not one, but two. What did he do, to deserve this? - "Jonathan Crane. Scarecrow" Edward smiled, nodding. "And who was the one with Ginger hair?"

"Oh, that is Jerome. I'm sure you will meet him soon enough" this time Crane felt like answering. Jervis raised an eyebrow, but smiled. Might as well try to be 'friendly' like Jerome said, starting with small talks. How bad can it be, talking to a kid?

  
An hour later, Crane got the answer he was looking for. It was bad. It was really bad. He shouldn't have let them trick him into this. Now they were in the kitchen, preparing food while the two sang -jerome where are you- a song he did not know of. They seemed to be preparing just simple breakfast, but for 4 people. If the whole thing was minus singing, Crane would have been happier. Normally Jervis would let people do the cooking, but he just felt by doing this, it would make the kid smile. The same soft smile she had-

Maybe that was why he suddenly felt like wanting to spend more time with Edward.

 

After they were done -Thankfully they didn't ask Crane to cut anything, he just watched them- they let someone carry the food to the table, the preparing part a secret between the three. Jerome was already there, two files in hand. He didnt notice them coming in at first. Jervis coughed into his hand, hoping to get his attention. Jerome immediately put the files down, looking at the two. And then, down to Edward. "I see our guest is awake? Perfect. Welcome, Edward. My name is Jerome" He stood up, moving over to the kid. "Well, don't just stand there, come on sit, All of you"

And so they sat down, digging into their food. Like he did before, Edward started asking questions. "Am I that important that a lot of people know my name...?"

Jerome smiled, nodding "Yes, you are. You are, right now, Gotham's most important person. And we have to keep you moving so bad people won't get to you" he lied. But hey, it got the kid to believe and trust them, that is all mattered for now. "Is Ginger your natural hair color?" Jerome raised an eyebrow "Ya like it?" Edward smiled "It looks nice"

"What about yours? Your hair is close to ginger too. One would say you were my son or twin" Jerome joked, making Edward giggle. "I don't think they would. Our faces are different, the shapes." Jerome was taken aback by how serious Edward explained. Crane was the first to empty his plate, ready to pull the sack back on before the kid looked, but it was too late. "You have a pretty face, why hide it?" That, was something he couldn't answer. Jervis was the second, then Jerome them Edward. A thug came in, breathing heavily as if he ran a marathon "Boss..." He bent down, trying to catch his breath

"You better be interrupting us with good news..." Crane growled quietly.

"The scientist you wanted us to find..." The thug started. Jerome hummed "And? Did you find him?"

"Mr Freeze is outside, sir. With that mad man. He says he won't let us have the scientist unless he comes in too. Saying something about making sure the kid is alright"

"Is Mr Friez here?" Edward suddenly beamed, gasping. The thug nodded. "Boss, be careful. He is wearing something far more advanced than what he wears normally" He warned.

"Let him in" Jerome replies, as everyone got up. This was going to be interesting, he thought. Edward seemed rather excited to see the man, who kidnapped him from Penguin and was planning on using him as a hostage. What might have changed that? Well they were about to find out, and how much one cared for the other.

Normally, when Friez came in you would hear the loud thumps of his boots, and there would be noises with the slightest shifting. Forgetting the warning his man gave them, Jerome almost jumped when the door suddenly opened, revealing Friez and a man with really long hair. He guessed it was the scientist. He couldn't help but to run his eyes over the new suit on Friez, frowning. It was a lot lighter than the other one, and stuck to his suit completely. There wasn't any gun, unlike the other times, but instead there was a weird device on his left hand, a some sort of special glove. And like normal, he had special glasses.

The mad man was shivering, pale and sweating. He was shit scared, the reason unknown. Probably because he was around so many criminals, especially Scarecrow.

"Ah, hello! What brings you to our humble Adore?" Jerome asks. But he frowns when he gets ignored, Friez just focuses on the kid who walks up to him. He kneels down, and ruffles his hair. "Hey kid. I hope you didn't do much science without me"

"No! You are my science buddy"

"what the fuck" Jonathan couldn't help but to ask. Because seriously.

  
_What the fuck **was** happening?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I recently played Telltale's Batman? (s2) and I am in love with Victor's suit in that game!
> 
>  
> 
> Edward reunites with his Science Bro, Harvey is going to kill someone if someone doesn't come up with something and Zsasz is angry because they took his milkshake bud away, Crane is in big trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry it took too long for a chapter, I didn't know how to continue so I waited until I had a good idea, and I ws busy with homework and family business. I hope you enjoy it!

 

It had been twenty four hours since he last saw the kid. And it was GCPD to blame. What was Oswald thinking, Bringing Them into this? The kid wasn't hurt, was he? He barely managed to escape, with his suit getting damaged on the way. There was this prototype, he wasn't sure it would work, but when he checked his gun and found it useless for now, he had no choice. He went somewhere cold enough that he wouldn't need to wear his special suit, and started working on it. It didn't take too long, he just had to do small touches, a little bit over here, and little bit over there. But the results were fascinating. He didn't have to carry a suit that made so much noise, he didn't carry a giant weapon, he didn't have to rely on Tubes and gasses, connected to his suit with pipes and all that. The new suit he made wrapped his body completely, with his gun as his left hand. A device he created, instead of carrying a weapon, he could just freeze them with a touch if he wanted. But if truly needed, he could also spray, but he didn't think he would need it. Because now, he could sneak up on anybody.

When he saw that the freaks (its what public calls them, a group of insane criminals what escaped Arkham and decided to work together) attacked GCPD, he couldn't help but to worry. Last time he checked, Nygma was In there too. So he waited. And just as he predicted, he found out that Jerome, and his team had their hands on the kid, and that they were looking for the scientist that turned Nygma into a kid. That never meant good. That meant something was wrong and even if he wouldn't admit or show it too much he panicked. He was doing a research and he couldn't finish. Something could go wrong anytime. So he went out. It was like some sort of trial run for him too, trying out his new suit, on a human hunt. He searched, learned information, and found the man. He was, surprisingly, hiding in the middle of the Gotham! I'm the city, using a very old building as a hideout. The windows were barricaded, and everything in super detail, was made to look like it was abondoned. Inside was, different. Unlike outside of it, inside Was very, very modern. Lab equipment filled every table, counter possible, filled with liquids he couldn't pin point, and some chemicals he knew. Mostly acid, which made him shudder. The man couldn't possibly be using Acid right? No matter what, acid was bad for human health. He walked through corridors, following an odd hummed tone, upstairs where he found the man. He was bending forward, mixing stuff which looked colorful which Victor knew couldn't be good. He activated his left glove, pressing his hand hard to the walls, watching in amusement as ice spread from his hand, slowly freezing the entire room.

He saw the Scientist visibly start to shake, as he lifted his head up to look and yelp as his eyes meets the wall. He slowly follows the path, stopping when his eyes lands on Victor. Victor just growls, removing his hands from the wall, taking a step forward the man. He looks at Victor, terrified. He is glad that he is the reason the man is pale and stuttering. "P-Please leave m-me be! I-I'll give you a-anything!" he begs.

"you will. You worked on this shards of yours, the ones who alters someone's DNA"

The man gets what he means, and manages to smile a little. "Ah yes! You're here because you are c-curious?" Victor nods his head, but keeps taking calm steps forward him.

"I am. But I am also here to take you. You will either come with me, or I will freeze a certain part of your body and drag you out here. Whatever you did, the man you shrunk is still alive but something is happening to him. And you are going to help us find out what, or if you know, you will tell us" sadly, the man tries to escape.

Oh well, he gave him a choice, did he not? Who to blame?

 

 

Three hours later he is in front of the mansion, he believes, of Jervis Tetch. He isn't sure this place is well hidden, and why GCPD can't come in. He looks at one of the thugs, and sighs when his eyes slides over the shaking body trapped in his hand, forearm visibly blue. He will live, it will be painful, but after all, he warned the man. "I'm here for Jerome. Heard you were looking for this? He either let's me in too, or he can say goodbye to his little search for him" threatening works, thankfully, and after five more minutes of waiting, the thugs open the door, letting him go. One signals Victor to follow him, and he does. He ends up at what looks like a dining room, where the team are and then with his eyes he notices a lot smaller from sitting next to Jervis-

Edward. He drops the man to the floor, completely ignoring what the ginger ("Jerome") asks him. He kneels in front of Nygma, the kid is just smiling widely and he can't help himself but to smile too. "Hey Kid, I hope you didn't do much science without me" He jokes, ruffling his hair. "No, you're my science buddy" He fights back the burning feeling in his eyes again because of how The kid looks like he doesn't mind his ice white hair and blue skin and pale eyes and treats him like everyone else. He also calls him his science buddy. After he is done with ruffling his hair, Victor places his hand on his shoulder, patting the place before getting back up on his feet.

He hears Scarecrow say something like "what the fuck?" but he ignores it like he ignored Jerome.

"I heard you were looking for this man? Found him in the mide of the city, in an old looking building which is in perfect condition inside. I suggest sending your men and collect every note and substance he has before the GCPD finds the place" He looks at Jerome, who now looks serious, calling in a thug and giving orders before the thug is sent away. He hears Edward repeat after Scarecrow

" _Fuck_?" he holds himself, trying really hard to not laugh because Crane may have just taught a 8 years old the word Fuck. Tetch is in front of him in a second, explaining that it's a bad word and he should never use it. When he is done, he glared at Crane which gets a eye roll. Victor, at that moment wonders if they are just a team or some sort of family without being related, with Crane the irresponsible one, Tetch the most responsible of all and Jerome the one who gets job done.

"What happened to his forearm?" Jerome asked, poking the scientist's frozen forearm with a metal stick (Okay he has so many questions where the fuck did he get that stick out of nowhere). Victor shrugs, innocently. "I have him a choice, he decided to ignore it and go with the Hard way" Jerome nods, poking the ice more, giggling. Edward pokes Victor's leg, eyes blown wide. "What is this? You have a different suit now. Did something happen to the other one?" He asks. He smiles a little, nodding.

"This one is much better anyways." he looks around, and finds an apple. Much to Tetch's mumbling about playing with food, he brings it close to Edward's body so he can see, and activates the glove. The apple freezes in seconds, both because it contains liquid and its small. The little one gasps, poking the apple. "Can I touch it?" He looks at Victor, who nods. Edward picks it up, looking at it like a bacteria under microscope. "It's so cool!" he suddenly beams, grinning. The apple he froze is completely worth the smile.

 

  
They still can't find The J team, and it's slowly starting to get to Harvey, Jim notices. He lies about his jacket, but both knows it's just a lie to cover up the fact that, he cares about the kid, who was also the guy he teased a lot, and never thought would care so much. They searched the Narrows, They Have Oswald's men helping the GCPD (but others than Captain, Leslie, Kristen, Harvey and himself need to know that) because they have no way. They have to expand the searching, they know they are in Gotham but they can't find a single child. At some time Harvey finally snaps

"Where the hell are they!? We have been searching for What, another six hours and we nothing! No sign of the mad scientist, no sign of the Criminals, nothing! As if fucking aliens took them away!" Harvey almost yells, walking back and forth in the office. They try to calm him down, but it only makes it worse." Calm down? Calm down? Are you serious how do you suggest I calm down!? "

And Jim has to step in because Harvey is not listening to anyone. "Harvey" He places a hand On his shoulder, and squeezes hard, grounding Harvey. Only calling his name Is enough for now to calm the fuming man, as he goes and sits on the couch. "We searched every hell hole, Jim. Where could they possibly be? With a kid? Where could you hide with a, a what, 8 years old kid?" He mutters, running his hand over his face, trying to calm down. So yeah, they have no luck. And Jim hates it too. There is possibly nothing they can work on. Jerome and his small team attack, and suddenly every Thug they had spread in the City had gone hiding.

They stay quiet for some time before Harvey tilts his head to the left, and mutters something but Jim can only understand the "... Penguin Alert... " Part. He hopes Oswald has good news because even if he doesn't, they are screwed. He is shocked to see a furious-but-not-visible faced Zsasz, following Oswald, his hand never leaving the guns strapped under his arms. "Oswald, tell me you have good news" Jim hates how his voice comes out like begging, and he is thankful when Oswald doesn't tease him over it because he can't think he can take it right now.

"Why can't I just go, instead of following you?" Zsasz asks Oswald, who looks like he will dash out faster than A cheetah, out of this building if he gets a yes from Oswald. Oswald doesn't answer that one, but he answers Jim. "Jerome's and Tetch's thugs. We have a lead, which my men thinks belongs to the scientist that turned Edward into a kid . They seem to be emptying the place, taking everything they could find. They said they also saw ice before driving away, a high possibility of Victor being there. "A lead. Thank God. He turns around, and yells Harvey to get the team ready and he swears he never saw Harvey jump up and run that fast before. He looks back at Oswald, and nods." Thank you Oswald-"

" Let's hope That kid is alright "He stops when he hears Zsasz Murmur, his hand tightening around the gun, he looks like he is going to shoot someone, reason unknown.

 

 

 

 


	8. Don't fuck with them, they have Fear AND a Brat on their side (someone told me my titles were not creative- how dare you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Tetch and Friez get into a Glaring contest, Harvey and Zsasz surprisingly get along, Jervis spends some quality time with his new found small friend, Jim just wants Ed bacc, And Friez fucks up at the end.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and
> 
>  
> 
> Memes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HhHhHH
> 
> School is starting, help me. Don't be scared or anything if updates comes small and All that. I have MUN coming up and I haven't started searching for information!

He is not jealous. He is definitely not jealous of their new guest suddenly whisking their other Guest's attention, fully onto himself with fake powers, fully depending on technology for it. He does not do jealousy. Nope, he definitely does not. But the more he watches Friez with his small friend, Dormouse he can't help the feeling inside his chest, the same he had as if there was a fire pit caged in a box, waiting to be freed so it could burn anything on it's path. And right now on his path there is this tall blue Man who is getting all the attention. It was going so well until he came, Answering questions the small one asked, happily and excitedly. He even got Crane to talk, and raise his voice above mumbling because he couldn't understand a word he said. 

So no, he does not get jealous. He is sure he doesn't. Jervis Tetch does a lot of things. And when he looks at the situation from outside the box, he finds out that in fact, he does get jealous. And this feeling is indeed jealousy. He mumbles angrily for a while, glaring holes at Friez while he is not looking at them. (Jervis found out that whenever small Dormouse is not looking, he is Glaring back at him) He hears Crane chuckle when the two glare at each other, closest thing to a sound they managed to get from him so far (Edward told Jervis that he secretly calls him 'the last mumbler' which is the most true fact he heard in his entire life). When Jerome asks him to take the kids to away for a while, he feels happier than ever!

He grins smugly at Friez, letting Edward hold his hand while he whisks Him away, deeper into the mansion. When the tugging on his sleeve increases, with a hum he looks down at the kid.

"What shall it be, small Dormouse?" He asks, smiling.

"Do you like riddles?" Edward asks excitedly, unable to stay at one place, always walking or circling Jervis. The kid sure is energetic, he wonders where he gets all of that, or what he eats to be this awake. But he is a kid, after all.

"I try to solve it when I come across.

Rhyming is my thing, my ammunition is timing.

I think fast for a rhyme, the thing good at I'm!" Edward gasps, amazed by how fast he came up with a rhyme. He claps his hand a couple of times, grinning. In response, Edward asks a riddle :

"Often talked of, never seen.  
Ever coming, never been.  
Daily looked for, never here,  
Still approaching, coming near.  
Thousands for its visit wait  
But alas for their fate,  
Tho' they expect me to appear  
They will never find me here.  
What am I?" Edward asks. Jervis likes this Riddle because it actually Rhymes pretty good too. He thinks while they walk, a smile crawling onto his face when he finds the answer

"Is it Tomorrow?" He asks, which gets a fast nod nod from Edward. On their way to a random room (Jerome told him to take the kid away, so he won't get scared so that meant far away but still in the mansion) they ask each other Rhymes and Riddles, and Jervis teaches Edward how to Rhyme quickly. And he cannot say that he is not amazed by how quickly he learns things. They stumble upon a piano (Jervis does not remember having that), and When he sees Edward get perked up at the fancy Piano in the middle of the room, he let's him play it. He finds out he is good at playing, at such young age. It's not a bad thing, to have a hobby or two. Not too fast, so his fingers won't tackle each other while jumping from one key to another. He might me thin (Jervis had suspicions about it, a kid at his age shouldn't be this small), but he is still small. They share this small moment, getting to know each other better until a thug, one of Penguin's he hypnotized some time ago enters the room they were occupying, to warn them about the cars filled with Penguin's men and GCPD, moving towards their location. Edward stops playing the piano at the mentioning of 'Penguin' .

"Well, it's seems we are going to have unwanted guests! We better get ready, shall we?" Jervis stands up from the chair next to the piano, and waits till Edward does the same, nodding. He whispers something to the thug before he disappears into the mansion. They walk back to the room they were once in, to find all four (counting the scientist with long straight hair) at the same place. However, he quickly closes Edward's eyes when he sees blood, squeaking "What is it with you? There is a kid with us, the same room or not!" Jerome pushes his bottom lip out again like he always does, while Crane just looks at Jervis (he always just looks, he is not sure he is breathing under that mask, just blinking and talking) and Friez, cleanest one between them, taking notes . "My men informed me of unwelcomed guests. I suggest leaving before we are caught, my friends" Before they could make a move, the sounds of Gunfire fills the silence inside the too big mansion. Edward clutches tightly onto Jervis, pointedly scared of the noises. There are two voices, yelling for different people

"FRIEZ!~" one sings

"JEROME VALESKA" the other yells simply, but anger can be pointed out easily.

It looks like it's too late to make their escape, it looks from outside. But it's a lie. Good thing Jervis has many people all around the Gotham, now isn't it?

Somewhere else, while GCPD and Penguin ambush the Mansion, a group of people push open the old glass door on the old clock tower in the middle of the city, the sudden wind hitting them harshly. None flinches, as they climb the Minute Hand which has stopped, but for now. They look straight forward, no fear visible on their faces, like Barbie dolls with their faces erased. Once they all are settled, the door is shut tightly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It isn't long before GCPD and Penguin surrounds the entire building, no way of whoever is inside escape without taking a hit or a few. This is it, Jim thinks. He looks over to Harvey who has a shotgun he got from Penguin, fully loaded in his hand. If he wasn't GCPD, one would think with the look on his face he is some sort of copy of Zsasz that went wrong and too human. Oswald is there too, holding a gun in his hand. He looks around for Zsasz, and panics when he sees the assassin nowhere to be found. "Where is Zsasz, Oswald?" He hisses.

"I sent him to sneak in, Jim. There is no way we are going in without killing some or all, or getting shot. He will make sure there are less people and their guts spilled all over your precious crime scene" The explanation Oswald gives does not ease the tightness in his chest, but he appreciates the gesture. They wait for Zsasz to signal them that they could move, and thankfully it doesn't take long before Zsasz peeks his head out and yells. So much for being sneaky. Thank you very much, Zsasz.

"This is a signal that you can move!" And then he suddenly disappears back into the building. The thugs who were carrying stuff into the truck suddenly stops, pulling out their guns. There are a few shots being fired inside the building, while They make their move to get the people outside. The orders are to keep them alive and conscious, and for once Oswald doesn't do it his way and listens. If the situation wasn't Edward being kidnapped, he would have called it a good day. The other side comes down one by one, with GCPD pushing forward. Most of the thugs outside have a bullet way up their somewhere that Jim doesn't care, he moves right into the building where Zsasz is currently threatening to gut someone alive if he doesn't answer the questions he asks, and it doesn't look like he is joking because the knife is pressing into his stomach and it seems Zsasz was not gonna pull back.

"Zsasz that's enough!" before Jim, Harvey comes up, and Zsasz quickly pulls the knife away. He puts the Shotgun away only to land the so famous Harvey-Punch, and by the sound, he breaks his nose. "now listen here you little piece of shit. Your boss, no I don't care which one of the freaks you work for, took something very valuable for me and others so you better start speaking before I actually group up with Zsasz and become a criminal because of you"

No one bats an eye to the two of them as they go through a few of the thugs, until one yells it out of pain. "THEY ARE HIDING AT THE MANSION IN THE WOODS, PLEASE SOMEONE TAKE YOUR COLLEAGUES OFF ME!" Zsasz raises an eyebrow at Harvey, who shrugs innocently and says "I didn't even start" Jim comes up to take the address, sharing it with Oswald who pulls away his entire men, ready to move. Jim Pulls Oswald away, because The Man is shaking and he only saw him this angry once. "Jim, from the deepest part of my heart I'm warning you to let me go if you're going to stop me from going with you because I saw the ice at the lab and I know Friez is with them too-"

"Oswald, Oswald calm down for God's sake. I'm not going to stop you from coming, not this time. But I need you to calm down. Think of...Think of Edward. He could get hurt because you're not calm" He sees Oswald take a few deep breaths, actually listening to Jim for once which makes him smile for a few seconds. "I'm perfectly fine Jim, see?" He smiles but it doesn't stay up on his face for too long. Most of the people they took from GCPD stays behind, at the lab while Harvey, Jim and a few more goes with the rest of the Oswald's men. They use an old abandoned road, and it takes a while for them to get there. Just when they get to the Mansion which at first looks old and empty, bullets starts flying from everywhere. It doesn't take long before they push into the mansion. Inside, Both Oswald and Harvey yell two different name

Oswald sing yells Friez's name, while Harvey yells Jerome's name straight forward. Harvey splits up from the rest of them.  
  


Jervis scoops Edward up and holds him tight, signalling Crane and Jerome to follow Him. While running through corridors they Lose Jerome, but they don't stop. They know Jerome will make it out, ulike Crane and Jervis if they don't keep running. Just as they take a sharp turn, they bump into Harvey. And oh boy the Detective looks mad. He raises one finger, while clutching the trembling child with the other "Just listen to me-"

"Ah hell no, you are not knocking me off and getting away again. AAAAAAAH" As they take the yelling as a clue to run for their damn lives, they zip past Jim Gordon who looks at Harvey before cursing, leaving Jerome's side to follow Harvey. "Let's go, Let's go, Let's go, Harvey is after me and Scarecrow!" Jervis yells for Jerome who joins them. It makes Harvey more angry that he cannot just shoot them in the leg, he cannot use the gun when He has Edward in his arms. 

While those two chase The J team, Oswald takes a step forward Friez, his eyes burning red with fire in them. He reloads the shotgun in his hand, the empty shell from his last shot falling to the floor with a loud clicking noise. "I heard you have been hanging out with Edward and didn't tell us you found him"

"Penguin, I can explain. It's not what it looks like. I just found both-" Victor shuts up when Oswald points the gun right at his head and yells.

"I WONT HESITATE BITCH. I promised you that I will kill you myself, did I not?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Instead of running out, Jervis sends Crane to lead Harvey away, while he leads Jim into a room with giant televisions, showing perfect views of the clock tower

"It's raining, it's pouring

The giant clock, is working

As you can guess

Their mind's a mess

It's  time

For a crime

You can only save one,

So you better run!" he giggles, taking his chance to run while Jumping visibly sweats. He has a choice. Save people's lives by holding down the button which also stops the whole clock from working, or try to go after Jervis for Edward. He yells in anger, going for the red button.

At some Point Crane traps Harvey in a room, chuckling at how Harvey fell into his trap. He walks away, spraying an officer on his way but one specific noise makes him stop for a second. The sound of a fucking door coming down. "COME BACK HERE"

 

At some point yelling could be heard, most are Rhymes which are thrown at them

 

"

Let's go have some fun

Where we outrun

The one with the bun

Out to the sun " this one is said to Edward to try to make him giggle, but it makes Harvey angrier because he is called 'the one with the bun'

 

 

" _ **Twinkle twinkle little rat, I want to hit you with a bat. Throw you off a cliff so high, I hope you break your neck and die!!**_ " Jervis screams this while making a run for the car

 

 

So to sum the whole thing up, Jervis gets chased even more around the mansion, Crane takes care of Penguin's thugs by gassing them in the face, cutting them and more. Friez tries to talk Oswald down, Jim yells in anger because once again he had to make a choice, in the end Only three people gets away. And it's Jerome, with Jervis carrying a shaking boy like a plastic bag in the wind, and Crane who dodges a bullet by a centimeter, by Zsasz. They exit through the back garage, driving away while everyone is occupied by something, mostly traps inside the mansion that Jervis set up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet, I am not sorry of the memes I have added into this
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Next up, our nerdy Bab Jeremiah! And Bruce because why the fuck not? :D
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> And brother bonding time thanks to a small beanpole called Edward Nygma-Nashton


	9. Gingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gingers collide, The Brothers have a talk and Jeremiah is left horrified by a theory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY
> 
> It's just- I had so many shit going on, but I can assure you that I had at least 3 chapters written, ready to be published! I just didn't have time to go on my phone and write all the things I wrote on paper (yes, I wrote 3 chapters on paper and I'm proud, even though it wrecked my hand) and publish them. This Friday I have this really important exam but I can assure you after that, I'm free!

Jeremiah let out a small gasp, raising his hands as he backed away from the door that the figure was blocking. He knew he shouldn't have come back here, this place got ambushed again and there was no promises that it won't be again. But he didn't really think of it, when he chose to come back to this place, it was still the safest place in his mind. But fate seemed to come back and bite him in the ass by proving him wrong. The figure grins, reaching for the lights, which makes Jeremiah flinch at the sudden light and close his eyes. When he opens them, he is unable to hold back another gasp. In front of him is Jerome, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed and a huge grin plastered on his face. "I told ya I would be seeing you again, did I not?"

 

"Oh dear" Jeremiah mumbles, taking a step back. "Why are you here?" He asks. He gets confused by the huff of laughter his brother lets out "Can't I pay a friendly visit to my brother?" At that Jeremiah gives a look "You're right. I can't, but I'm doing it anyways and you cannot stop me." He grins, which looks wrong because of the scars but that doesn't stop Jerome from smiling anyways. He doesn't even mind them, ignores it. He looks at Jeremiah's expression and chuckles "I knew You had it in you to be sassy! Your look says it all" normally Jeremiah would expect a gentle punch in the shoulder, but Jerome still doesn't move from his spot. Like an overly excited kid hiding something in his hands behind him.

 

Jeremiah eyes Jerome, frowning when he doesn't see a gun or anything that can do harm to someone in any way. "You don't...have a gun" Jerome nods. "Or anyone else with you...-"

"Well, I said a friendly visit, and from what I know you don't bring something that shoots a bullet or makes cuts on someone's skin to it unless it's your enemy and you are plotting to destroy them that day" Jerome huffs. Jeremiah lowers his gaze to the newly whiskey filled glass on the table, thinking. Didn't he security around now? We're they dead? But if they were dead, wouldn't GCPD know immediately and come? If they still haven't arrived, it means he had sneaked in. "Yes, wr sneaked in don't worry they are not dead." _Oh he must have said it out loud. Wait, we?_ " 'We'? I don't see anyone" as a reflex, he glances at his own back, checking if any other scary surprises (hah, get it? Because jonathan is a scary boi?) waiting to be noticed, and finds it empty. The childish grin grows wider on Jerome's face as he straightened up, uncrossing his arms. 

 

"I thought you had glasses to see better? " He teases, snorting. Jeremiah frowns. "What are you-" slowly Jerome turns his head around to look at something, nodding. Jeremiah raises an eyebrwe and the other one soon follows when a tiny head peeks out from behind Jerome, looking around before locking eyes with Jeremiah. Jerome makes a dramatic revealing noise, slowly stepping away to fully reveal the tiny figure that's hiding behind him.  _So this is who Jerome sneaked in with? But it's just a kid!-_

 

 _The boy has hazel eyes that's fixed on him at the moment, hidden behind giant glasses that just makes his eyes a little bit wider, a dark green shirt tucked neatly Into his trousers, looking like a what today's people call a nerd. And the most eye catching detail is, the dark, gelled hair that has a few strands falling off every now and then. The details are too familiar and oh good is the kid-_ "Jerome, why is there a smaller version of you with you?" Jerome, now laughing harder than ever, leans forward, clutching at his sides "Small- Smaller Version! Eh-" after a few words gasped out he gives up on talking, and focuses on regaining his breath. While he does that Jeremiah looks at The kid again,  _its not a clone, by how hard Jerome is laughing as if he told him a joke, then what?_

 

 _Whatever his name is, he looks a lot like Jerome. Well, he looks like Jeremiah too, but technically those two look so much alike, so there isn't any difference._ Another thought comes to his mind, too wrong to be true and too right to be wrong, since Jerome is not offering an explanation about it. But then again it doesn't make sense. When did Jerome find a girl? He was kind of young to be a father to a what, 9 years old? Could be younger, He is not sure. "Jerome..." The man finally catches his breath, looking up. "Oh! How impolite of me! Let me introduce you. Jeremiah, meet Edward. Edward, my brother Jeremiah." The ki-  _Edward,_ looks at him and Jeremiah looks back, both just looking at each other waiting for a reaction. Edward is the first to break the silence, waving his hand "Hello" his voice is barely a whisper, he doesn't know how he should be feeling. 

 

Because normally, your Insane criminal Brother does not bring a kid that looks just like them, to the place he ambushed you in once, to just talk to you.  _Please don't let there be a third of us, if he is keep him away from Jerome,_ Jeremiah thinks. Because it's not safe for any kid to be near anyone like Jerome. Guns, thugs, people wanting revenge, more guns, no safety, did he mention guns? "Who...why...when...how-" he stutters, looking at Edward and then Jerome and back to Edward and then to Jerome again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love a panicking Jeremiah.
> 
> And I'm sorry if there are words that needs correction, I'm just so tired and it's two am!


	10. Something admin forgot to add, the thing she was supposed to add before the 9th chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry, I forgot to add this part.

Once everyone groups back, and things are settled into a less bullet-y situation, the only thing that could be heard were quick breaths, footsteps, hitting the old creaking wood under the feet, some walls barricaded with aluminum and some with bullet holes on it, letting the warm sun sweep in and warm whoever the lucky one was that managed to get under enough holes to actually warm up. From the outside the old mansion looks new, with brick walls and long windows, covered up by white 50's curtains that collects dust from the ground because of it's length. The furniture inside isn't any different, most leather, expensive carvings on tables, it looks nice. The only thing that proves that in fact, people who wee occupying this mansion knew what today's technology existed were cameras and a few TVs here and there. And lab equipments, though not too much. The type you can carry in a bag. The shiniest thing that bats the eye was the tea cups, once settled on the table with cold tea in it. Well, these all were, in fact real until the place was ambushed. Now, Broken windows, bullets holes that were far more than necessary, holes in curtains, on furniture, ruining the such aesthetic look the once mansion had. Looking out to the place, even from outside it looked wrecked, it saddened Jervis. He liked how it looked, if not for it's place deep in the woods. He removed his eyes off the road they used to run from the Police AND Penguin, focusing more on the breathing figures in the car they escaped in. Well, not clearly escaped. While going they were spotted by Zsasz and now they were being chased by the assassin. Out of everyone it had to be him. Luckily he didn't have any guns, or Jervis knew the chase would have ended before it started.

  
"We have a plan right? Because I'm out of plans!" Jervis looked down at the shaking body who was clinging onto him, attempting to hide his face and front from danger. Attempting being the key word. The sight only made Jervis angrier, the kid was supposed to trust them, to know that they were safe. And didn't GCPD and Penguin care? Why did they even bring a fight to where a kid was? Well, not that he wasn't guilty before but- Crane turned around, first looking at Jervis, then Jerome and then back forward. "Jerome?" Crane looked at Jerome one more time, who was driving madly through the city, smiling. "Of course I have a plan! I know JUST the place to hide the kid. " He grinned, which was not comforting at all. In fact, it was the exact opposite. Scarecrow kept looking back and forth, being the navigation for Jerome. After a few minutes of mouse chasing the rabbits, Jerome took another turn.

  
You see, he had a plan. A nice plan indeed. When he was a kid he heard that people who looked like each other, would get along better than others. He always denied that, with him and his brother. But now that there was him in the backseat, he thought, it was time for another small family reunion. It would be the perfect experiment. He laughed, soon coming to a stop. They didn't completely lose Zsasz, but they had enough time to run. "Now ya gotta listen to me and do just the same thing alright? Give me the kid" he got out, opening the door for Jervis. This, was kind of the hard part because time was ticking and the kid was clinging onto Jervis like a new mutated version of an octopus. Jervis tried prying him off, and almost succeeded. "Come on little Dormouse. I promise you that you will be safe with Jerome!" He really didn't believe that. A plan including Jerome was not a safe one. But they didn't have another chance now, did they?

Once Edward let Jervis go, hesitantly of course, Jerome reached for him, grabbing him tightly. "Now what?" Crane Asked, following them out of the car. Jerome grinned wider, saluting him. "You two have one more mission! Distract Zsasz and others at all cost!" A car, not Zsasz, came to a stop right behind Jerome. Jervis gasped once he knew what was happening. Jerome was going to use them as distraction. Jerome opened the door and jumped in before Crane could follow, growling and snarling at Jerome. And when the doors closed the only thing they could do was watch as the car drive away, blending back into the traffic. They were so focused on Jerome they didn't notice Zsasz and another car pulling up around them. Crane got into the car, huffing when he saw the keys were gone. Of course Jerome would take the keys to make sure his plan worker. He growled, unable to do anything other than raise his hands and let them take them. He was out of fear gas, and he didn't think Jervis was going to hypnotize so many people at one this time, no.

 

 

 

  
Inside the car, Jerome placed Edward on the seat next to him, both watching each other but with different expressions printed on their faces. Kid had a terrified one, with pale face and wide eyes, and Jerome with a soon to be frown. He reached forward with his left arm, going for a friendly pat on the shoulder. You know, the ones that are used to comfort someone? But when Edward flinched away, he felt his eyes widen. Out of everything, if you asked Jerome he wasn't expecting him to flinch away. It was strange and not in a good way, it was in a bad way because you see, kids do not flinch away from attention, and comfort. They usually crave it. Flinching meant that whoever flinched, thought that action or object was going to hurt them. What could possibly, or who specifically, make a kid (and from every kid He saw in his life, he was sure Ed was the purest) be terrified by sudden moves?-

  
He pulled back, slowly this time, his both hands in the air showing that he had nothing in his hand, and that he means no harm. None said anything, one understanding another's situation. Jerome was the one who broke the silence, getting bored. "So! Now that we are away from danger, let's talk about where we are going. You see, I have this -surprise!- brother of mine! And we are going to pay him a visit. He is a nerd just like you, so I'm sure you two will get along just fine!" It seems that 'having same interests' got Edward interested, curiosity taking its place on his face, color coming back but not fully. That was understandable. They talked for a while, abut hobbies and all that stuff. Jerome couldn't help but to observe Edward's reactions to some things. Like the sudden high voices, movements, and he always chose his words carefully. He actually pitied the child. Ah yes, a small family reunion, what could go wrong?

 

 

  
Back at the mansion, things were heated even with Victor. (hah, get it? (I'm sorry I made such a bad pun)) Things got complicated even more when Zsasz brought Crane and Tetch back. To be honest it was funny to watch a short person trying to strange another -Oswald and Jervis- but they knew that they needed them alive. And so now, Jim, Harvey, Oswald, Zsasz, a new joined Sarah, Crane, Tetch, Mr Malefice (scientist's name, apparently) Friez were all in the same room, Jim standing next to Friez who was going through notes he took while Malefice explained how his formula worked. It was, terrifying. It wasn't just a random liquid, it was a virus. (Gotham still can't get rid of viruses *eyeroll*) It worked like a blood poisoning, spreading into the whole body a lot faster than any virus. "This is..." Jim started, but couldn't finish the sentence because he simply didn't know how to.

"Bad" finished Oswald, and everyone looked at him. He sighed, getting ready to explain "Isn't there a way to reverse this?" He asked, and  impaled his cane into Malefice's arm sharply, hoping it would leave a bruise. The man shook his head furiously, looking up "I was still working on the formulas, I never thought someone would actually live through without pain!"

"Tell us more about this. Clearly you worked hard on this, and you were expecting results. So you had a goal. Speak" Jim growled.

"It's supposed to de age you, yes, along with your mind AND body. So, like if you had a wound at that time, or broke your knee at that age, the broken bone came with you. I don't know if the...experiment would remember people and their interactions, or that if it would change how they grew up-" he was silenced by his tie almost suffocating him, someone holding it from the end and tugging at it. It was, no other than Oswald who's face had gone red. Jim placed a grounding hand on his shoulder, pulling him back. "I took the needed notes. I want to start working on it, if you let me. I agree to any rules you put" Friez fixed the papers, looking up at others from the table. It was funny, how everyone in this room tried to kill each other at some point and now all came together for one just goal. "And why would you do that? Work with us, I mean?" Jim asked, crossing his arms.

" I can still save someone, and I'm willing to try." He lied. Well it wasn't a lie, but there were more reasons he did not voice. Oswald eyed him, before huffing. "Fine! But if you try to pull a stunt like the last one I'll be coloring my walls with your blood!" He warned, and turned around to face Tetch and Crane. "And now for you to...-"

"Leave them to us, Oswald. You need to sit. Your leg, remember?" Sarah raised an eyebrow at the sudden kindness towards him, but didn't say anything while Harvey smiled knowingly. He knew there was something between them that none would admit at first, and this kid kidnapping thing only made it better. Not that he was happy losing one of his colleagues. Sarah decided to join, knowing exactly which buttons to push. "Hey Jervis, I heard you cared about Edward?"

Jervis nodded "of course I do! He is a nice kid. With manners too! He has so much knowledge at such young age. Whoever he is, as an adult too, he has my respect" he explained.

"Do you trust Jerome?"

"His plans went well."

"Do you trust Jerome with Edward's life?" Now that, made Jervis stop. Jervis frowned, looking at her "what are you trying to say? "

"What I'm trying to say is, we all know Jerome is messed up more than anyone in this room. Can you trust Jerome with Edward's life?" Jervis widened his eyes a little bit, and Sarah tried to not smile. The penny has dropped.

"He told me he would take Edward somewhere safe. I trust his words" Jervis replied. He denied the fact that Edward might not be safe with Jerome alone. Jerome promised to go somewhere safe with him.

"But Jervis, Think. Are taking somewhere safe and not harming someone the same? What if Jerome hurts Edward, even if accidentally? Edward is just a kid, anything can happen to him." Jervis pulled a face, looking at Crane for a second. Crane looked back at Jervis, shrugging. "What do you think, Mr Dear Crane? Surely Mr Valeska wouldn't do such thing...right? "

"I can trust him with plans, but I cannot say when it comes to people's lives." Crane replied.

"But they were getting along pretty well... He wouldn't hurt a kid"

"Wasn't he the one who threatened to set a school bus on fire?" Harvey caught up on Sarah's plan, deciding to join her. "With kids inside?" He added. Jervis fidgeted on his seat, clearly uncomfortable.

"We don't know where he is, if you're asking us. He just asked us to trust him and left with the kid" Crane huffed, glaring at Harvey and Sarah. "But you can help us. This, is what I hate to ask anyone, especially people like you, but at this moment we have no choice in this damn city. You two have connections around the city, and we cannot get those without breaking the law. So this is your one and only chance to be not thrown into Arkham for now." She couldn't believe she was offering this. She swore that she would not get corrupted and work with these kind of people but here she was now, asking for help but with different words.

  
Jervis and Jonathan looked at each other for a while, clearly thinking about it. There were a few hushed words, too quiet to be heard. Crane shook his head, before glaring at them and then back to shaking his head. A minute passed, and finally an answer came.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should their choice be? Should they betray Jerome and join the search, or trust Jerome and deny the offer? Or the third option...*grins*
> 
>  
> 
> and oh fuck this is the most detailed shit I wrote my entire life


	11. I don't have anything to write here for now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah finally gets an explanation, one bat boy meets one nerd boi, and Edward gets taken care of by who actually cares as if he was his real child. 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh did I mention that Jervis makes Crane proud?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the admin loves fucking up timelines n mixing games n shows so much, she is just gonna go and drop a cameo at the end uwu
> 
> Warning, Graphic Description of Child Abuse, wounds, etc.

 

"Are you insane?! I can't look after a kid- Wait please no don't answer that actually" Jeremiah shrieked, backing away from Jerome who had his hand on Edward's shoulder. "Okay, I need answers. Can you at least answer them?" He really does need answers alright _because his brother suddenly shows up, asks him to take care of a, a child so suddenly. He doesn't even know how to do that. I mean, feed it, make it drink it, keep it clean? That's all? See, he doesn't know! He has no clue!_

Jerome nods, pulling a chair to get comfortable. "Alright, shoot. Not literally, but if you have the guts I won't hold ya back" he grins, looking at Jeremiah. He sighs, pulling another chair to sit not too far away from Jerome, but not too close too. He said a friendly visit, and a voice in his head tells him to trust just this once. "Who is the mother? Is he your child? Where was he the whole time if he was?" He asked one after another, not noticing he is asking too many too quick. Jerome chuckles, raising his hand to silence him "woah woah, calm down cowboy, one at a time. I'm just gonna answer the questions I understood." So he talks. He explains that the child is not his,  _thank God,_ or a third Valeska. He learns that this kid is the one the scientist's - _Malefice, he doesn't know how he learned that and he does not want to-_ victims, and the only one that durvived. That he does not know the mother, and that he only knows he is important to Penguin and GCPD so Jerome must have him. He also says the kid Is quite humorous, with riddles and getting some of Jerome's jokes.  _which is a clear sign that shows Jerome cares for someone._ And now he needs a place to hide the kid until he gets in contact with a colleague of his that recently left the town. 

 

By the end Jeremiah is surprised, not by the information that Jerome gives, but the fact that _Jerome sat down, explained._ It was actually a nice talk. After that, they talk about the past a little bit. In the meantime,  _Jeremiah does NOT remember having those and will deny he ever had those even if he does,_ Edward finds a small pack of crayons and a white paper, using a corner of the table to draw something that he absolutely does not show them. Jeremiah finds out Green is his favorite color, whenever he looks at him he finds him with the green crayon in his tiny hand, holding it carefully to not snap it to pieces.  _huh_

 

Only once he is done, they are allowed to see the picture he drew. It's them, drawn with Ginger, there is one stickman drawn with black, and sticky hair, there is one with Blue, and then one grey, yellow, labeled with names he does not mostly recognize, except Oswald, Harvey, Jim, Jervis and one specifically named 'the Scarecrow'. It makes him smile. "This is a very nice picture." Jeremiah comments, and Jerome hums in agreement. When Edward doesn't take it back he understands. He wants Jeremiah to keep it. He doesn't know if he should be honored, kids do not just share stuff they got their hands on. So he places it in one of the files he is sure that it won't ever get lost. His eyes goes over to the clock, checking the time. _Didn't he had something Iike a meeting soon? But with wh-_

 

 _Oh fuck it was with Bruce. He had a meeting with Bruce, in here, which is gonna happen 8 minutes later and he knows Bruce likes to be just on time so Jerome has to go or he will get caught but then isn't it the right thing?_   Before thinking twice he spins around, facing Jerome "You have to go. I remembered I had a meeting with Bruce soon and if he sees you here-"

 

Jerome gets up to his feet, stretching his arms, getting a loud pop. "Well then, I wish you good luck! Remember to keep the kid alive" oh no. _ooooh no. Bruce can't know about Edward._

"Jerome Bruce will learn!" He insists, watching him move towards the door. Jerome rolls his eyes, turning around pouting "Haven't you ever lied? Come on, just like about it. He is not gonna stay with you forever anyways, I'll send someone to pick him up!" And then he is gone. Jeremiah checks the clock,  _4 minutes_. He takes a deep breath, looking at Edward. Should he hide him? There are plenty of big places he could hide him in, but what if Bruce Finds him? How will he explain that he is hiding a kid ?  _2 minutes._ He mumbles an "Oh no", spinning around the room to find anyplace,  _any_ place to hide Edward but there is not enough time or place near enough. 

 

And then there is a knock on the bunker door. Edward jumps slightly at the noise it makes, the knock on the metal door. He gulps, looking down at Edward and then back to the door. "Well, this is it... I've always been a bad liar" and with that he reaches for the handle, turning it until he unlocks the door, pulling it to let Bruce in. As usual, he is wearing full black, this time a lighter shade of Black. At least it's not black. "Hey Jeremiah, ho-" Bruce freezes at the door, eyes focused on Edward.  _Oh boy here they go, the moment of Truth._ "I didn't know you were having...company" He says uncertainly. Jeremiah pushes up his glasses that slips down, coughing. 

 

"Y-yeah, Don't worry though he is with me just f-for a while" It reveals nothing, so he is free to tell pieces of a truth.

 

"I mean, who is he? He looks...a lot like you" Bruce looks at Edward and then Jeremiah and then Edward again before Jeremiah and his eyes are blown wide, the only response is blinking. "I uh... Meet...Eddie?" By the time he says it Edward is behind Jeremiah like he was with Jerome, eyeing Bruce both nervously and curiously, like a new adopted cat getting used to a new environment. "He isn't a third one or anything...right? Jeremiah?" Jeremiah stays quiet, not knowing how to answer. He finds silence the best one, if he says yes it's going to be a lot of trouble. If he says no he is going to get bombarded with questions. Bruce slowly walks around the room, one hand going through his hair "alright...this is gotham, it wouldn't be surprising... So, Jeremiah, how have you been?" He asks instead, the need to just ask and learn about the kid even more pressuring Bruce. 

 

"I'm good, thank you. What about you? Not going out fighting people these days?" Both are thankful that the other did not mention the other topic. Just when Bruce gets ready to reply, his phone rings. Bruce frowns, answering it. "Hello? Detective? Thank you, yeah I'm good... Oh. Oh alright. I will. Thank you for warning me" Jeremiah listens as much as he could unable to help himself. "What's the matter?" He asks. "Jerome is on the lose, Detective wants me to take you to a secure place. A place he could not easily get in" Replies Bruce. He nods, looking at Edward. "You don't... You don't mind if I take him with me, right? I can't leave him to anyone else" Bruce thinks for a while, before nodding. "I don't think Alfred would mind one more company. Let me hell you pack your things up, Alfred is waiting Outside with a car thankfully" Jeremiah nods and grand a small suit case, grabbing the files he would need, and the ones that would be too dangerous to leave behind. "Alright, lead the way" Bruce opens the door, letting himself out. Edward follows Jeremiah and Bruce quietly, clinging onto the jacket he was given long time ago at the GCPD. 

 

Near the door Stands Alfred, hands in his pockets, taking a deep breath, taking advantage of the clean air. He doesn't look towards Bruce until Bruce cleans his throat, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Ah, that was rather fast, did something happen?" He doesn't notice Edward behind Jeremiah again, as he looks at Jeremiah. "Jerome is on the lose, Detective told me to get him to somewhere safe for a while" he explained, slipping quickly into the car. "Oh and I hope you don't mind a plus one with us"

 

"Plus one? What-" "I think he is talking about me" the soft, young voice makes Alfred stop for a few seconds, mouth still open. He turns around, slowly, facing the owner of the voice. Edward waves his hand, smiling. "Hi" and  _oh god it looks like a perfect clone_

"Oh god.." he repeats what he said in his mind, watching as the two gingers shuffle into the car. He doesn't ask questions while driving, but saves them for after the ride. Just in case. The ride takes shorter than it usually does, the traffic that occupied the roads now half gone which is suspicious but nice. Jeremiah and Bruce talk casually, and Alfred hears Edward answer a few questions and tell them his opinion which are really serious for his age. Well, he is not sure of his age, but he is sure smaller than 10. When he parks the car, the kid is the first to get out just like he was the last to get in. He looks at the mansion with wide eyes "This place is huge! How many people do live here? How many CAN live?" He asks, looking at Bruce who just leaves the car. He chuckles, shrugging. "I don't know, but it's not that big. Doesn't have that much rooms, sorry to disappoint you. But the rooms are big." Edward smiles, happy that he got to know one more new thing. "May I ask, do you two live together?" He points at Alfred.

 

Alfred raises an eyebrow, tilting his head "And tell me, how did you come to that conclusion?" There is no sarcasm or anything in his voice, just pure curiousity. "Well, first of all you parked the car, didn't drop us off. Second, you call him Bruce, instead of something more formal which shows you two know each other close. And three, you are following me who follows Jeremiah who Follows Bruce into the house" he explains excitedly, his smile growing bigger every second he explains. And wow. "Good deduction, Tiny Holmes" Alfred takes a few steps forward, patting Edward's shoulder. The smallest compliment is all it takes to make the boy beam, a grin growing on his face "Was I right? I was right, wasn't I?" He asks "I do believe you were. Even at such age you have the ability to connect dots not everyone could be able to." For the rest of the walk Edward sticks back with Alfred, while Jeremiah and Bruce go in first. They wait for a little bit because the two are walking slower now that they are talking. Bruce smiles, happy to see someone sharing the same interests with Alfred, even if that person is a kid. Whoever makes Alfred happier works fine with him.

 

"Mr Valeska, if you let me I would like to take care of the boy. Properly. Whoever takes care of him, with full offense, is making a really bad job at it" Alfred comments, looking at Jeremiah. He looks down at Edward instead of looking back up. He doesn't say yes or no for him, so he asks

"Edward, would you be comfortable with that?" He asks. After a few seconds comes a nod, a sign of accepting. Alfred sighs in relief, now filled with determination. He makes it his quest to take care of him. "Very well then. We shall be upstairs, if you need me. Come, Mr Edward"

 

"Please call me just Edward, or Ed. It feels weird. It sounds too professional with the 'Mister' " Edward says very seriously which makes Alfred chuckle. "Very well then, Edward." He tries the name in his tongue. It's actually easy to say, unlike some different language but like the language to learn through your childhood. He leads the way through corridors and empty rooms, until they reach a spare bedroom.

 

 

Watching them go, Jeremiah digs his phone you when it vibrates in his pocket. It's a text. From a contact saved as ":)". A smiley face _. Oh boy he really wonders who that is, it cannot be Jerome because it's not obvious with that huge smile of his._ He tilts his head back to make sure Bruce is not hovering over him again, before opening the message.

 

**Sending two people to pick kiddo up. Where you at**

**-J**

 

He frowns, quickly typing back

**Since you are on the lose, Detectives wanted bruce to take me somewhere else. We are at the Mansion. And for the love of whatever looks over Gotham, do not send someone like Scarecrow, or himself to pick Ed up. Or anyone Bruce might recognize. I'm already stressing out that someone might know**

 

a reply comes quicker than he expects

 

**I swear on my...hair. Yeah, my Magnificent hair that I did not. Don't worrrrrrrry, you are good at lying ;)**

**-J**

 

Jeremiah shakes his head, quickly putting the phone away before turning around. He places the suitcase he had full of blueprints and files onto an empty table, opening it. "Bruce, I would like to have your opinion on some projects" And starts laying down everything he needs. Bruce, on the other side of the table, leans forward with his hands spread open on the table to support himself, looking down at the table like a bat hanging down.

 

 

While Edward takes care of himself in the bathroom, he will give that privacy to Edward unless he is needed in there, he digs through some old clothes of Bruce, that he hopes will suit the child. He is really skinny, but As long as he is near Alfred, he is planning on changing that. Perhaps a good meal, Spaghetti with sauce. Simple yet tasty. He plans everything in his head as he lays the clothes on the bed, but then he is pulled out of his thoughts when Edward Calls for him. "I uhm...may I ask for help? I don't think I got rid of the whole shampoo in my hair." Alfred couldn't help his smile, as he turns the knob and opens the door to the bathroom. And the second he sees the naked the top body of the kid the smile on his face falls. Kids are supposed to have a soft skin. A skin that could easily get damaged, yet one of the purest thing they have. Some children are like star maps, with freckles. A scar does not fit that description. It definitely does not. Even the thought always made him sick, someone hurting a kid. And oh boy, seeing it is worse.

 

There are small, thin but long lines coloring the back of Edward's back, they don't belong there. They look wrong, probably going to be there like a reminder of whatever he went through, forever. Yes it would heal a lot, maybe some would disappear, unable to be detected if not looked up really closely, but right now he is a kid and there are scars coloring his body where crayons, kid pens, acrylic, face paint and freckles should belong. On his skin. A kid's skin. A  _ **KID'S skin.**_ It looks wrong, it looks very wrong. How could someone have the heart to do that? It looks like it got minimum care too, as if whoever did it did not even try to cover it up, or whoever saw it did not help him. It makes Alfred feel even worse. He takes in a sharp breath, taking his eyes off from the wounds, looking anywhere but there. He folds the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows so they won't get wet, and grand the shampoo bottle. He opens the lid, squeezes some into his hand, before striking the boy's hair. Of course he goes gentle, like a massage. And he feels Edward leaning slowly but surely into his touch. He uses every bit of his will power to not ask, but no matter how sick it makes Alfred feel he has to know if it's true, the theory he built up in his head

"Edward, I know it may be a sensitive topic, but may I ask a question? You don't have to answer if you don't feel like it." He waits, and waits, and waits  _until the head in his hands nods once_. His hand instinctively slides down to the nearest touch, unable to help himself. Edward quickly tenses under his touch, ready to pull away, flinch, anything. "These scars...did someone do them to you?" He finally asks, continuing the massage, hoping to calm the kid down and get rid of the tenseness. The answer comes, in fact, and it makes him sick even more. The answer is not too long, only two words. But those two words say so much, click so many puzzle pieces together in his head.

"My father..."Edward starts shaking, not too much and still, the tenseness is there. Until he slowly starts leaning into his touch again, the shuddering slowly disappearing. Alfred doesn't push it further, it's not healthy to talk about it if the boy doesn't feel like it. He washes out the rest of the shampoo out of his hair, helping him out of the tub. He hands him a towel, and grand one for the hair before leaving. He deserved some privacy after all. And while he gets dressed, he goes over the information he just got. Sure, he doesn't know the kid too well but there is this feeling that make him care a lot. Like he did  _with Bruce_. A wet head pops out from the door, signalling for Alfred to come. As expected, the sleeves are a bit long on both, so he folds the end of his jeans a little bit. But it fits. He uses the towel to dry his hair, which becomes really soft and fluffy when it's dry, the Ginger now brighter than ever. 

 

Next, food. Yes, food. He needs to get some stuff in that boy, he seriously needs it. He leads the way to the kitchen, with Edward following closely. Instead of a normal chair, he sits on the counter, so he could watch Alfred cook. And to help, but he won't easily admit he likes cooking. Maybe after a few years. He stays away from the boiling water to not burn himself, and While the smell of spaghetti surrounds them they talk about books, and recipes. Surprisingly, the kid knows a lot. He learns he is more into puzzles, old Science Fiction and those kind of things. He sets down a place, and fills it up with spaghetti, putting it down for Edward too eat. And he eats. Along the way he thanks for the food, and in the end 3/4 of it is gone. And Alfred was right when he said the boy needed some good cooked meal

 

 

 

* * *

The phone rings a few times, as the owner of it curses and angrily digs it out, answering it "you better have a good reason to interrupt us. We are very busy!" He growls to the other side, placing the phone between his shoulders to fish out a metal circle from his other pocket. "What do you mean you need us to go pick up a what- Kid?!" The man grunted loudly, the other hand holding a gun, the end aimed at a man who is forced to kneel. "And what are we supposed to do with it? Take care of it? Play family with it?" A huff, mixed with a harsh laugh. "This is the only funny joke you ever told us, Jerome. You could have asked anything from me for the favor, why ask for something so simple...?" And he suddenly pulls the trigger after eyeing the what seems to be a coin in his hand, when it lands after a successful flip, a bullet between the eyes. "Fine. But remember after this we owe ya nothin'. Hmpf" and so he ends the call, mumbling something under his breath while he angrily stuffs the phone into his jacket "clean up, and pack up. We're going back to Gotham."

He walks out of the big warehouse into a smaller one, where a woman with Yellow hair in a what looks like a Jester or something he doesn't know, suit is sitting on a chair, petting a coyote or whatever they were called. She looks up when she notices him, smiling. "Get your stuff. We are moving as soon as we can. Your 'puddin' called for a favor. Wants us to play caretaker for a kid" she jumps up to her feet, grinning. An hour later, they were all packed up, in their cars as the one hour drive back to Gotham begins.

 

Another hour passes, and they are officially in Gotham. "Home sweet home" he says sarcastically, crossing his arms. The woman pouts, placing her head in his shoulder. "Aww, don't be like that twofy-" "-Do NOT call me that-" totally ignoring the growled out warning, she continues. "Give the city a break. After all, we are we who we are because and thanks to it" the man pulls out a coin, tossing it up before catching it. Then he sighs. "Yes, We guess you are right" just when he finishes, his phone rings, telling him he has a text. He opens it, reading it. "Next stop, Wayne Mansion..." He 

 

 

 

 

It would take a lot effort to get a reaction out of Jonathan, if it's something that's related to a laugh. Except when he gasses someone and watches them, able to experiment. Nothing was too funny for him unless someone fell because of their stupidity, which only got a really low chuckle or a smile, which was already hidden behind the mask. And since no one ever saw him without his mask anymore... But today, there was an exception. One time, that he laughed quietly which got people around him looking at him wide eyes. Well, people who were not busy holding One Angry Tiny Jervis Tetch back, that is. "You punched him" he repeated again, probably a third time out loud, because he wasn't believing it. And probably wouldn't have believed if someone did not prove it to him with a record of it. He replayed what happened in his head. 

 

_They had accepted that Captain's terms, Not because of freedom, but also because of getting betrayed. If it was Jerome who was behind, they would have stayed or took him with them. But Jerome, he left them behind **and** took the keys to their one and only getaway. Then, he does not remember how it started, he was staring at Zsasz, unblinking who had been doing the same time, Jervis was screeching at Detective Bullock. The only word he caught from it was 'not suitable to look after' something. And then, Jervis was launching a fist directly at the detective. _

He knew That Jervis knew how to use a gun, but he had not imagined a hard punch coming from such guy. To be honest it was a good punch too. He definitely knew where to hit so it would shut Bullock out.  _unpredictable and smart._

 

"But dear Crane, do you not agree with me? I had every right to punch him! He- he used Alice against me at a topic which was no way connected to her! He was talking nonsense about how I wasn't stable enough to take care of a kid! Says the man who drinks from a flask. At work! Such nonsense and bad influence on a kid! He curses out loud too!" Jervis kept on ranting, sitting in a chair with Jonathan next to him, listening and talking when he needs to. "Mr Tetch, using her against you was a low blow, for him I admit. You are perfectly capable of taking care of a human being, you proved that when that kid was with us. It does not matter what they think. And I have to say, I'm proud of the punch you threw at his way. An effective way to shut a man up" he isn't that good with comforting people and these talks, and hopes he does it right. Which, is proven when the pat on the arm gesture returns with a soft smile. "Thank you, my dear. You understand, out of all people. For that, I am very grateful!"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making their way downtown 
> 
> Driving fast
> 
>  
> 
> And holy shit I did it- I wrote maybe the longest chapter yet? I dunno, I'll have to check. But here you go! I think you can find out who those two are. The Gotham series were unfair with one character which showed up so little, and that we waited for so long for his villany. I will maybe explain which one's backstory I'm using for them, but not now. I hope you like it!


	12. The Car Ride (yet again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward finally meets the two mysterious people! Alfred of course, recognizes one, and Jeremiah is in big trouble!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Just a small thing while I write two more damn fanfics because I was bored at class and wrote down shit

Once he makes sure the kid is full of good quality food, comfortable clothes, and is warm, they sit down at the library, discussing books. Normally kids at his age would talk about pig pepper or Superman and stuff, and it's exactly why it shocks Alfred when Edward lays his eyes on the only really copy of First Folio, William Shakespeare In Gotham. It's not exactly a book kids would like, there aren't stories in it. "You know Shakespeare?" Alfred asks as he watches Edward pulls the book out, nodding his head. He moves towards the table, climbing the long chair next to Alfred. "Yes, I do. I am quite fond of his plays! Are you? This is a real copy of the real book, isn't it?? Where did you get it? How did you get it??" He asks excitedly again and again. Alfred chuckles, remembering the time they got their hands on the book. He must have went too deep into it, because one second he was looking down at the book and the second a tiny finger was reaching for the tear going down his face. When did he start crying?

It says one Edward to say "Did it bring back memories?" To realise that it indeed, did.   
  


He had dragged Bruce out that day,forcing him to come with him. It was one of the days that he always carried the smile on his face, a real smile. Not a painful smile that's haunted by visions of his family being shot and bleeding out under his hands. A soft one. A smile that once belonged to a kid which saw his parents everyday, ate at the same table, lived at the same house. There was a big Galla that happened every decade, only the lucky ones being able to go in, even if it was not to buy a book but to witness that it indeed, survived till today. Bruce had pouted for the whole thing, mumbling about that why he should care about a play Shakespeare wrote, and why its price was so high even if it was the copy. Alfred wasn't the only one that wanted it. Bruce's father, Thomas loved them too. Classics. He never got Bruce to have the same taste, but it was still worth the small hour Thomas and Alfred spent discussing the books, and the last one they discussed was First Folio. Huh.

He slightly nodded, chuckling. "Ah, I do believe it had. I had a...friend once. He also loved classics. We would sit down once a week and discuss the plays and quotes." He explained, sniffling. Not here, not in front of the kid he dared to cry. Maybe a tear or two, but no wailing. Edward hummed, scooting closer. "Will discussing make you feel better or worse? I don't think Bruce shares the same interests with you and it saddens you that you no longer have someone to talk about books." Edward asked. Alfred looked down at the book for a couple of more seconds before smiling. "I would like that, yes" Edward smiled back, opening the book.   
  
  


Jeremiah didn't keep track of time, it must have been an hour or two, working and talking and most importantly standing too close. Like, really close. Shoulder to shoulder. And it was nice. Really nice. Like the last time he didn't panic, or stuttered over his words because of the small touches. All thanks to the Dark Knight of the Gotham, Bruce Wayne. What caught his attention was the ice dots dancing on the air. He suddenly gasped, his attention now fully on outside "It's...snowing" he said, eyes wide. He had never seen snow, not in Gotham. And being all inside a base that's deep underneath the ground did not help too. "I've never seen snow in Gotham" Bruce voiced exactly his thoughts. It wasn't snowing too strong, but it was enough to leave a small layer of white on the grass and the leaves. Bruce suddenly stopped, getting closer to look through the window. "is that a car? We have company" just as he said that, Jeremiah received a text.

They are here. Give them the kid. Black limousine.

       -J

He quickly replied

Who are they?

For once in your life, don't question things

        -J

"They are here. For Edward, I mean." Jeremiah explained before Bruce could make a move. Bruce eyed the car again and then nodded. "Alright then. Let's go get Edward. I think I heard them entering the library" Jeremiah followed Bruce through a corridor, which led to a huge door. Or it looked huge to him, it was bigger than normal doors. And Bruce was right. Both were seated close to each other, reading a book out loud, as if they were mocking or mimicking someone and he instantly recognized the lines. Shakespeare. Oh god they were reading Shakespeare. The out loud. They were so into it, they didn't notice Bruce till he knocked on one of the bookshelf hardly. Alfred turned around causally, and Edward almost jumped up. "Is there something you need?" Alfred asked. "They came for Edward" Jeremiah looked at Edward who was pouting. Alfred sighed, closing the book he had been holding before getting up. ""Well, I suppose the time has come to depart, oh Romeo"" oh god they were still at it. Edward giggled, jumping down to his feet.

By the time they ended up at the door, They had coats on. Edward gasped upon seeing the white bury the green underneath itself. Jeremiah slowed down so Edward could savor as much snow as he could before going back into the limousine. When they were close enough, the door opened, with someone stepping out. Red high heels, red leggings, and a blouse hidden under a long white coat. She grinned, kneeling down next to Edward "You are Edward? Such a cute face for a cute name, look at cha!" She giggled, pinching his cheeks gently. He giggled, smiling shyly. "Hi, that's me" she stood back up, offering her arm to Alfred and Jeremiah. "You must be who my Puddin left this small ginger ball to? Nice to meet you" both shook her hand one by one. "Anything I should know that would make the kid feel sad?" She asked. Alfred took a step forward, whispering. "Don't talk about his family, its a sensitive topic. Really sensitive. And no sudden movements, if you can avoid it" he warned. She nodded seriously, placing her hand on Edward's shoulder. "I think we are gonna have fun, aren't we?"

The window slowly slides down, revealing a face Jeremiah did not know. Well, half of it "Come on, we're already late. And it's snowing. Unless you aim to camp out in the woods, get in" the voice growled. Alfred knew that voice. He took a step to the left to get a better look at the owner of the voice

"Dent?" He suddenly asked. He could only see half of his face, but he was sure it was Harvey Dent. The window slid back up quickly, and the woman opened the door for Edward to shuffle in. And so the car drove away without another word, soon getting out of sight in the woods, becoming a small dot. "That was Harvey Dent..." Jeremiah suddenly let out an "oh", blinking a couple of times. "The lawyer?" He asked. The name was familiar, he had heard it before but he couldn't pinpoint when. "Yeah. After he got Acid thrown into his face no one saw him. The rumors were he left the city, for surgery. But then why would he be back? To pick up a kid?" Alfred asked out loud. And in his mind, Jeremiah was asking the same question. Why would someone like Harvey, do something for someone like Jero-

Oh. Ooooh. Oh fuck. Gotham is doomed from all over again. Well, that is if his theory is true.

"I'm calling Jim and Harvey. " Alfred suddenly said, turning around to head back in. Jeremiah panicked, because if they came they would know something was wrong and then Alfred would tell them about the kid and then he would be in real trouble. Which he already got in the second he chose to listen to Jerome. He really should have believed the term 'big brothers' actions rubbing on the smaller one' thing. 

Bruce nodded, following Alfred. And Jeremiah couldn't do anything else but follow them, and accept his fate.  
  
  
  


Despite being inside another car (he was starting to get bored of cars now) he got himself sitting as close as he could so he could watch the snow. The two people seated across him in the limousine, were trying to get rid of their clothes, one taking of a white half mask that fit his face just right, grumbling about not caring about someone's reaction, the other sighing in relief, some sort of spandex (or more like a one piece suit? Edward didn't know) on which just suited her fine. The man, now had two colored suit, split in half along with the shirt AND the tie. Like a kid's coloring which the kid couldn't decide which color to use. But what got his eye was the double colored skin. A pinkish red, teeth visible at one side, but not all, and the white hair! It was like as if only one side burnt. A third degree burnt which was not healing. It was simply amazing. "Does it hurt?" He couldn't help but to ask. The man looked at him, blinking. "Your face"

"No" came the answer. Short, and simple. Doesn't like talking, especially strangers or kids? Edward deduced. He didn't bother him too much, and then tried the other one. She looked more energetic, with that huge smile on her face, as if she was pushing down a grin. "Is blonde your natural hair color?" She nodded. "Yep! Ya like it?" She was more into talking. Friendly. So talking to her was acceptable. He nodded "it...suits you" she suddenly giggled, of course understanding the pun.

"So, how do you know my Puddin?" She asked back. Edward gave her a curious look, and she let out a long "oh" "Puddin is Jerome! It's his nickname from me" she explained.

"They whisked me away from GCPD. He told me I was for some reason special. And everyone seems to know my name" he sighed, looking down. The other one groaned. "Oh great. Now we're dealing with police. What the hell did we get ourselves into?" The woman gasped,, quickly covering his mouth. "You can't say bad things next to a child, Harvey! You'll teach him da bad words!" The man -Harvey- grumbled, threatening to bite her hand if she did not remove it. She slowly pulled away, watching him. "Gee, how old is he? He looks old enough"

"I'm 7"

Harvey coughed a few times, choking on air "what the- fuck- 7?-" he gave Harley a sharp look. "I swear I'll hang Your 'puddin'. What the h-...what does he even want from a 7 years old? I bet the kid can't even hold a gun!"

"Why would I hold a gun?"

"See?!"  
  
  
  
  


 

Jim let go of the ice pack he was holding against Harvey's chin, replacing it with his phone. "Jim Gordon"

 

"Detective, I called you to inform you that... We saw Harvey Dent today" Jim stopped, cursing while he pulled Harvey after him into the office, closing the door. He put it on megaphone so Harvey could hear too. "You saw Harvey? Where is he?" He asked. Harvey widened his eyes, muttering. "He was just here. Funny, never took him for a one who did favors or such"

 

"What favor?"

 

"He came with a woman to pick this ah, kid up. He said he was looking after it for a friend. I only could see his half face, but there was something about it. Bad something" Alfred explained. "Alright stay there, we'll be coming there shortly. You can explain then" and with that the call ended. Harvey and Jim shared a look, and then Harvey sighed ."Aren't my ass gonna rest anytime?" He groaned to himself, following Jim out to the car once again. It didn't take them long enough to get to the mansion, the roads clear because of the snow. They were greeted by Alfred, and inside, by Jeremiah and Bruce. Both said hi, before settling down. Though he could feel Jeremiah checking them out once or twice now and then. "Alright, so you saw Dent?" Alfred nodded. "They came with a limousine, to pick up this kid, Edward that Jeremiah was looking after as a favor. I managed to see half his face, so I cannot comment how he was feeling about it though from the growling, he sounded annoyed."  Jim nodded, looking at Harvey, who was staring at Jeremiah. Who was fidgeting harder than a fidget toy. "Jeremiah, who is this kid 'Edward'?" Harvey asked, getting up. Jrremiah gulped, going back to his files. "O-Oh you know, just a kid! Whose name is Edward. " 

 

"Does this kid have Ginger hair?" Harvey kept pushing. 

"Giant glasses?" He took another step. "Detective, may I ask how did you get all those right? You know him?"

"Is his last name Nashton?" Jim asked. Jeremiah looked down at the file in his hand, eyes widening. It was the picture. The picture Edward drove, which he put in a file so it won't get lost. Oh no. Harvey must have seen how protectively he was clutching onto the files, because he leaped forward and snatched the file "ooh what's this?"

 

"T-That is a very sensitive file, do not t-touch it-" but it was too late. He had already opened the file, and at the moment he was holding the file up to the light "oooh this is veeery sensitive. Unless you have some sort of hobby of stalking people, you have some explaining to do, Valeska" Jim looked at the picture, eyes widening. It was a drawing of Friez, Oswald, the GCPD, Ed himself, the brothers, One labeled 'the scary Scarecrow' and Jervis. "So, Jeremiah, care to explain?"

 

Okay NOW he was in big trouble.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone! I know I haven't updated another chapter in a very, very long time, and this is a chapter to tell you all that I did not in any way, abandon this work or lost interest. I absolutely love this idea, but now that i have been practicing so much with rps at my Instagram page going on, I have noticed after reading my work chapter by chapter, that i can do so much better.

So I will be restarting this idea. I will be writing it in great detail this time, I can assure you that the new one will be better.

I played all the games, read some comics to learn more about the other's personalities like Friez, Jervis and Crane, which i will be having so much fun writing again.

So yeah! I am so sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long. You can either message me on Instagram (@gingergcnius I mean what did you expect,,?) or Tumblr ( yeetlemethis-yeetlemethat ) to just talk to me, rp, discuss plots and what ifs for this story, anything!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanna know how you think certain characters would react to meeting a first shy and then snarky Edward. And who else Shall He meet on this journey??


End file.
